Salvame
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: ¿Quièn dirìa que en medio de ese bar Sasuke encontrarìa el amor? Sakura se ofrece a quitarle el dolor a Sasuke en una simple noche que le cambiarà la vida a ambos. Ella esconde su doble vida nocturna, ¿Podrà Sasuke salvarla? Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI **

**AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORI LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A CAMILA ANAHI CULLEN**

**YO SOLO LO ADAPTE U UN SASUSAKU.**

**BYE DEJEN REVIW.**

* * *

**1- Quitame el Dolor**

- Si, otro por favor. - murmure quedadamente. Este era el séptimo tequila que iba tomando. Estos tragos quemaban mi garganta, me hacían perder la estabilidad y el sentido... pero no borraban mis recuerdos. No borraba la imagen de Ino arriba de otro tipo, gimiendo su nombre con deseo y lujuria. No borra el recuerdo de mi novia engañándome con mi enemigo. Sai.

Ino era la hija de una familia amiga, igualmente adinerada. Nos pusimos de novios al poco tiempo. Miradas inocentes, citas, rosas y con mucho esfuerzo me dejo entrar en su cama. ¿Y entonces Sai entro así porque si? ¿Sin nada Mas que pasión y besos? ¿Que clase de mujer era Ino?

- Una zorra -murmurè, mientras me acaba de un trago el septimo.- Otro màs, le dije al hombre de la barra.

¿Cuanto hacia que éramos novios? Creo que dos años. Ella era rubia, ojos celestes. Mirada inocente, estrategias inteligentes. Sus padres se avergüenza rían de saber que Ino me habìa engañado con un hombre quien recién conocía. Pero ella tenìa razon, le creerìan a ella, su pobre pequeña. Maldita zorra. A mis padres no le cairìa muy bien la noticia de que habìa terminado con la hija de Los Yamanaka.

- ¿Una mala noche? -pregunto una voz femenina a mi lado.

- Muy mala noche, diría yo. -murmure mirando mi vaso vacío.

- ¿Cortaste con tu novia?

- La encontré en la cama con otro tipo, después de haber estado dos años de novios.

- ¿Dolor?

- Si y mucho. -sentencie, algo borracho.

- Sabes, yo podría sacarte el dolor.... si quieres.

Levante la vista, en toda la noche para mirar a la persona que me estaba acompañando a mi derecha. A pesar de que estaba algo borracho, pude apreciar su hermosura. Labios carnosos, de un rojo fuego. Ojos Verde jade, mirada persuasiva. Cabello rosa de pelo lacio y pestañas largas. Mire mas, y llevaba una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y una minifalda de Jean.

- ¿Que hace una chica como tu en un bar como este, a las... muy tarde? - pregunte. Era muy de noche, o al menos eso creía. Además aquella chica no tenia aspecto de ser una puta. Tenia una cartera bastante ostentosa, como sus zapatos y ropa.

- Pasaba, nomás, y me encontré contigo. -sonrió poniendo delicadamente una mano en mi rodilla y mientras que la otra jugaba con los botones de mi camisa.- Pero eso no importa, ¿Acaso no quieres que te quite el dolor? -pregunto.- No te cobraría tanto.

¿Había hablado de cobrar? Entonces era una puta. Pero una puta muy linda. Al instante me imagine sacándole la ropa, haciéndola gemir...

- La cuenta por favor. -articule. Le ofrecí mi tarjeta al que atendía la barra y después de lograr firmar el papelito, me fui acompañado de esa desconocida.

- Co...hip...mo. Te llamas? -y ahora me había agarrado algo de hipo, además estaba algo desorientado...- ¿Donde carajos.. hip... deje el auto?

-Sakura. -dijo.- ¿Acaso no es ese?

Vislumbre mi Volvo aparcado en la vereda. - Si, ¿Como lo supiste?

- Intuición.-rió mientras me llevaba de la mano.

Como pude abrí las puertas del auto, pensaba llevarla a un departamento que tenia por los alrededores pero no me dio tiempo. Comenzó a besarme, desabrocharme los botones, sacarme la ropa. Ella llevaba el control de todo, dejo que le sacara la ropa descontroladamente aun así ella llevaba el control. No era que no me gustara como lo estaba haciendo... era una fiera, una experta. Ino no había causado lo mismo que ella causo en mi. Frenesí.

Ella me impulsaba a hacer lo que nunca hice con Ino. Me preemitía jugar con su miembro, morderla, meter mano, besarla sin permiso. Con ella dejaba atrás a mi caballerosidad, para desquitarme con todo. Ella también jugo conmigo, bastante bien. No hacia falta palabras, yo sabia que ella lo estaba disfrutando. Al principio pensé que era una simple actuación, pero sus gemidos y orgasmos no podían ser tan bien fingidos. Ella sentía placer.

No sabría decir cuanto estuvimos así. Me desplome en el asiento trasero, mientras sentía como marcábamos el final. Ella se separo de mi, para luego volverse a acostar encima Mio.- Llévatelo todo. -dije después de buscar mi billetera y entregársela.

ella la abrió y saco un par de billetes. -Con esto esta bien. -dijo mientras empezaba a cambiarse.

La urgencia me mato y no pude cellar mis labios.- ¿Me darías tu numero?

Sonaba desesperado, pero no me importo. Mis ojos estaban luchando por quedarse abiertos mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Ella saco un papel que tenia en la parte delantera del Volvo y mi pulso se empezó a desbocar. Ella dejo el papel en mi billetera, ya había escrito el numero. Sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos...

Me encontraba en boxers y en camisa, acostado en el Volvo. Chismee por las cortinas y me di cuenta que estaba amaneciendo. Debía volver.

Las llaves del auto estaban en su lugar, al igual que mi billetera. Me mirè mi vientre, para notar que no me habían robado ningún órgano. Entupido de mi parte pensar que la pobre chica robaría algo, o me llevarìa a la ruina. No tenìa pinta de ser de esa clase. Sin embargo... dejè de pensar para cambiarme y poner en marcha mi Volvo. Tendría que darme un baño, a pesar de que no quería desprenderme del olor a Cerezas que me impregnaba.

Llegue a casa, todavía temprano como para que mis padres estuvieran despiertos. El ama de llaves era mi amiga, y me guiño un ojo cuando entrè a la casa. Ella no dirìa nada. Despuès de bañarme, me tirè a la cama con la billetera en la mano. Me fijè que el papelito con su nùmero escrito estuviera y tuve exito. Luego la llamarìa....

- Sasuke , despierta. -dijo mi madre Mikoto.- Mira las horas que son y sigues durmiendo.

- Mmm.....

- Vamos Edward, despierta. Me entere lo de Ino. -susurrò mi mamà.

- ¿Y què? -dije enojado.

- Se que ella corto contigo porque estaba enojada por tus celos. Me dijo que lo siente, no quiso ser grosera.

¿Celos? ¿De mi parte? Quise reìr. Ahora era ella la que querìa volver a mi.

- No me importa. Yo soy demasiado celoso para ella. Es mejor que no..

- No. Sasuke, dale una opotunidad.

- Yo..

- ¡Que bueno! - hey, todavìa no habìa terminado de hablar y mi mamà ya lo tomò como un si.- Porque hoy daremos nuestra fiesta anual. Vendràn las familias màs importantes, y claro, Ino estarà.

- ¡Mamà!

- Vamos preparate. hinata llegarà en cuestiòn de minutos y te arreglarà para la noche de gala...

- ¡Por dios! ¡Mama! ¡Me entregaràs a la lider de los duendes diabolica!

- Yo se que tu la quieres, Sasuke.

Una bocina llegò desde afuera. -Ya llegò, saldrè a darles la bienvenida. Vamos, levantate.

- Esta bien.

Que Hinata llegara suponía un alivio, con ella podìa hablar y contarle mis secretos. La querìa mucho. Lo que no era bueno es que me harìa bañarme de nuevo, probarme perfumes y trajes hasta que encuentre el perfecto entre los perfectos. No importaba.

- ¡SASUKE! -saltò mi hermana que llegaba de sus vacaciones. - ¡Te extrañe! ¡Mucho!

- Yo tambien enana.

- ¡Que no me digas asi! -me pegò en la cabeza.

- Perdon.

- Bueno vamos, tienes que probarte esto y aquello..........................- la felicidad durò poco. Todavìa no habìa tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Hinata lo sucedido con aquella chica. Ella pensaba que estaba preocupado por volver con Ino, porque la amaba. Y asì era, yo la amaba.... hasta el dìa de ayer que conocì a Sakura.

_LLEGADA la noche, la fiesta Anual de la Familia Masen comenzò._

Perdì la cuenta de los saludos, los falsos cumplidos y las cortesìas que hice. Siempre era lo mismo. Me escabullì en mi habitaciòn sin que mi mamà se diera cuenta. Hinata me fue a buscar al poco tiempo y tuve que volver a bajar. Por suerte ya habìan llegado todos los supuestos invitados.

Pude ver a Ino entre un grupo de chicas. Me miraba fijamente, y todavìa podìa sentir su mirada en mi cuando apartè la mia. Màs alla tambièn pude ver a Sai. Cerrè mis puños y me fui con la compania de Hinata a donde estaban todos nuestros conocidos. Saludè a varios, hasta que algo conocido me hizò girar hacia otra direcciòn. ¡Mierda! Mi sueño hecho realidad.

Al otro lado de la sala, acompañada por lo que parecìa ser su familia se encontraba aquella chica del bar. Completamente diferente. Parecìa timida, y hasta de menor edad. Un vestido de seda dorado tapaba su hermosa piel.

- Hinata, ¿Quièn es ella? -preguntè inocente.

- Sakura Haruno . Es la hija del famoso empresario Charlie Haruno. ¿Por què? -sonriò.

- Porque es hermosa. -susurrè. Ella riò para luego preguntarme..

- Espera.. ¿Y Ino?

Pero yo ya estaba lejos, caminando en direcciòn hacia ella.

* * *

Esta historia no es mia es de Camila anahi Cullen que me permitio amoldarlo a un a sasusaku

Muchisimas gracias por averme ´permitido amoldarlo ok bye y cuidense.


	2. Muñeca rota

**2- Muñeca Rota **

Lleguè a mi casa, contenta y por decirlo asì, saciada. Satisfacida. Reì mientras entraba por la puerta trasera de mi casa. Hace rato que no me tocaba un buen cliente como aquel. En realidad, nunca me habìa tocado. Muchas veces habìa rentado mi piel, y con ellas venìan las acrobacias del placer findigo, orgamos de alquiler con ruidos... y todo ese tipo de cosas. Pero esta vez lo habìa disfrutado, fue extraño.

Me bañe ràpidamente para luego acostarme. Me acostè con el recuerdo de aquel cliente. Ojos negros , pelo azabache... Bien vestido, adinerado, caballeroso. Volvì a sonreìr, yo hacìa que los chicos buenos se vuelvan malos. Ese chico parecìa ser todo un "Don Juan" y terminò haciendolo con una desconocida en un auto. Que derechos. En fin, todos tenìamos un lado salvaje. Me preguntaba si ese joven sacarìa el suyo....

Me levantè con el primer ring del despertador. Las nueve, perfecto. Me levantè y cuando bajè Shizune tenìa mi desayuno ya preparado.

- Gracias, Shizune.

- De nada mi pequeña. - en eso bajo mi padre, con el periodico en la mano. Venìa del baño, pude afirmar.

- Muñeca. -saludò mi papà.

- Hola pà. -sonreì.

- Has subido notablemente en gimnasia, Bella, debo felicitarte. -y nunca màs bajare mis notas, le hice una oferta al profe que le fue imposible rechazar.- Y tambièn tengo que decirte que tenemos planes para esta noche. El dc. nos invitò a su cena anual. tenten ha dejado el vestido en la tintoreria, no te preocupes, Shizune lo irà a buscar.

- No te preocupes, puedo ir yo. -ofrecì.

Despuès de pasar por la tintorerìa a buscar el vestido, me quedè encerrada en mi habitaciòn, terminando las tareas pendientes y recordando los buenos momentos. No tenìa ninguna amiga. Si conocidas, con las cuales salir ... pero nunca una amiga de verdad. Yo no podìa tener amigas, porque descubrirìan mi secreto... y saldrìan corriendo. ¿Quièn querrìa ser amiga de una puta? En fin, mi secreto podìa no estar a salvo. Nunca confiè en las personas a mi al rededor.

Tengo una doble vida. De dìa soy la chica buena, que le encantan las reglas y es educada. La chica ejemplo, que tiene buenas notas, que es timida y a la que su familia llama muñeca. De nocha la muñeca se rompe, es salvaje y desenfrenada. Mis pasos dañan el adoquìn, de noche soy la loba del barrio.

Todo empezò cuando quisè mi primer auto. Recuerdo que tenìa tan solo dieciseìs años, y mis padres creìan que todavìa no era edad como para tener uno. Me diò envidia que mis compañeras de curso hicieran recordarles a todos que la pequeña Haruno no tenìa auto. Entonces en una de las pequeñas peleas familiares, mis padres dijieron que podrìa comprarme uno, si solo conseguìa el dinero por mi misma. Ellos pensaron que nunca lo lograrìa.

Me encerrè en mi cuarto y me puse a pensar. Yo no sabìa limpiar un maldito plato, tampoco daba como niñera, ni mucho menos como jardinera o ese tipo de cosas. Probè con mi arte culinario, pero nadie me contrato diciendo que era muy pequeña. Me encontraba en una fiesta, cuando comencè mi trabajo. Un conocido habìa quedado... exitado con una chica que no le pasaba ni la hora. Y me diò a entender que necesitaba "un favor".

Fue ahì cuando comencè a venderme como mujer. Mi belleza fue la que me impulsò a llevar a cabo mi plan. Al poco tiempo pude comprar mi auto. Solìa trabajar en casas ajenas, autos, baños mientras mis padres creìan que estaba cuidando niños a los vecinos.

Pero luego... luego no se que pasò. Luego el sexo fue como una droga para mi, una adicciòn. Dejaba atràs a la pequeña Sakura, para convertirme en la muñeca rota. La luna era la ùnica que conocìa mi secreto, luego todo los cuentos se convirtieron en leyenda. Muy pocos, en realidad nadie, se atrevieron a contar mi secreto. Primero porque nunca les importò, los hombres solo querìan disfrutar de la compania de una buena mujer, sin sentirse atados. Ellos querìan terminar de estudiar, viajar, superarse como personas y luego casarse y formar una familia. Y segundo porque nunca nadie creerìa que la muñeca Sakura hacia de las suyas, nunca.

La noche llegò y despues de maquillarme levemente salimos al encuentro. La casa de los Uchiha era una mansiòn enorme. Me preguntaba si tendrìan algun hijo igualmente necesitado.... Nos recibieron de la mejor forma, haciendo cumplidos y demàs y luego seguì a mi papà a un rincon de la sala de estar. Saludando a màs y màs gente.

- Sakura, dejame decirte que te encuentras..... - ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Agarrè al chico del bar por los hombros y lo jale hasta el pasillo descubierto, con mucha suerte nadie nos habrìa visto. Mirè hacia mis costados.

- Shhh. -dije.- ¿Por què me sigues? ¿Acaso eres un acosador obsesivo? Si eres ello ya te voy avisando que..

- Sakura, ¿Por favor? ¿Te crees que soy un loco desquiciado? -bromeò. Paso una mano por su cabello, mientras sonreìa de forma torcida.- Por si no lo sabes, esta es mi casa. Me preguntaba que hacìas tù aqui.

- Mmmm ¿Què? -me habìa perdido mirando su sonrisa deslumbradora.- Ah si, pues... me ha llegado la invitaciòn. Mmm -volvì a mirar a mis costados.- ¿Tienes un lugar màs pirvado para hablar?

El asintiò y me hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Me condujo a su habitaciòn, muy masculina. La cama tenìa frazadas doradas que convinaban con mi vestido. Algunos posters en las paredes de madera y libros y cds desparramados. Cerrè la puerta con cerrojo y corrì las cortinas, para que taparan la ventana. Sasuke me mirò algo confundido mientras me ofrecìa un lugar a su derecha en la cama. Me sentè mientras sonreìa. Ahora estaba màs tranquila.

- No se tu nombre ¿Sabes?

- Sasuke. -dijo ràpido.- Perdona.

- Entonces Sasuke, ¿Que querìas decirme hace instantes, abajo?

- Que te encuentras muy linda en esta noche. -su voz era suave, aterciopelada. Tomò mi mano entre la suya, mientras me miraba directamente hacia mis ojos. Soltè su mano por instinto, me habìa dado corriente.

- Sasuke, para bien o para mal se terminò. ¿Si? Lo que paso aquella noche, pasò. -no, no, no, me estaba equivocando. Viendolo a Sasuke con ese hermoso traje....imaginadolo....- Al menos que todavìa te quede algo de dinero. -ok, habìa sonado algo... ¿desesperada?

Este metiò su mano en el bolsillo, para sacar su billetera y ponerla delicadamente sobre la cama.

-De sobra.

Entonces no me importò que mi padre tal vez me estuviera buscando. Lo besè de una forma asesina mientras lo recostaba conmigo en su cama, podìa sentir su aroma delicioso por todos lados. Me sorprendiò que Sasuke no me correspondiera el beso de una manera pasional, y que deshiciera nuestra postura acostada para abrazarme.

- No, Sakura. Yo no quiero el mismo servicio que tus clientes. Yo necesito tu compania, Sakura. -riò levemente.- No te quiero para desarreglar la cama, puedes quedarte con tu ropa. Es un poco de ternura lo que estoy buscando, simplemente. Y tiempo contigo.....

Sin duda esto me confundiò.

- Esta bien, entonces ¿que es lo que quieres que haga? -preguntè confusa

- ¿Por què lo haces, Sakura?

- ¿Por què hago que?

- ¿Porque rentas tu piel? Es decir, lo tienes todo. Una familia, dinero, colegio, auto, ropa. ¿Què es lo que buscas?

De nuevo logrò descolocarme. - No creas que te dirè el porque.

- Por favor Sakura. ¿Acaso no confìas en mi? Te lo suplico, guardarè el secreto. Solo necesito saber...

- Esta bien. -me rendì al ver su cara.- Yo... necesitaba plata para comprarme un auto y comencè haciendo "favores" a algunos amigos que necesitaban de mi servicio.. luego..emm.. luego me gustò y seguì haciendolo.

- ¿Què piensas hacer de tu vida? ¿Seguiràs con esto?

- Por el momento. Quiero terminar mis estudios, trabajar, cumplir algun que otro sueño y luego formar una familia... pero muy luego.

- ¿Y que hay si quedas embarazada? o mucho peor, ¿Que hay si contraes alguna enfermedad?

- Oh, tranquilo papà. Siempre me cuido sabes. -saquè de mi corpiño el preservativo que siempre tenìa guardado.- Osea que la otra noche, nos cuidamos.

Pareciò tranquilizarse de un modo u otro.

- Comprendo. -dijo.- Pero.... mmm, ¿Por què te gusta? Yo la verdad.... -parecìa querer explicar algo, sin coherencia.- No entiendo, si te gusta porque no te consigues un novio que te... se encarge de tus .. emmm ¿prioridades?

Me reì, era muy divertido verlo abochornado. Este enarco la ceja, y yo posè mis manos en sus caderas, apretandolo fuerte. _Podrìas serlo tù._

- ¿No tendràs alguna camarita o grabadora de voz por algun lado verdad?- le dije en su oìdo acercandome a èl.

Este pareciò ofenderse.- ¡Por favor, Sakura! Solamente quiero que me lo digas, que confies en mi.

- Te lo dirìa si..

- ¿Hay condiciones? -que chico tan inteligente...

- Si me dices porque quieres saberlo. -dije.- Eres raro, ¿Lo sabes? Nunca nadie me pregunto porque, como o cuando. Mis... clientes suelen dejarlo allì, ¿Sabes? ¿Por què tù no puedes ser igual? ¿Por què simplemente dejas las cosas como son?

- Sakura, porque yo... yo te quiero. -rodeè los ojos, lo ùnico que me faltaba.

- No, Sasuke. -me levantè bruscamente, corrì las cortinas de la ventana y mirè las luces entre la oscura noche a travez de aquella ventana. Buscando distracciòn.- Tù no me quieres, lo tuyo es una obseciòn, ¿Sabes? Inconsientemente te ves en la obligaciòn de querer a alguien porque pasò algo con ella. Por ejemplo Ino.

- ¿Y què sabes tù de Ino?

- En una noche lo suficiente. Escuche a tus padres hablando con Ino y a ella con las plasticas de sus amigas. ¿Acaso no estuviste con ella todos estos años por comprosimo y respeto hacia tus padres?

El pareciò algo inmutado. Reaccionando. -Esta bien, Sakura, no des mas vueltas. Limitate a contestarme. -me dijo sentado, desde la cama, detras mio. Tal vez no le gustaba que lo analizaran diciendole la verdad de las cosas.. en fin, ¿A quièn le gusta eso?

Suspirè. Estaba esperando una respuesta.

- Yo... yo estaba cansada de ser la chica timida, voluble, nerd o lo que sea. Me sentìa dèbil ante todo el mundo. Cuando empecè con esto me sentì fuerte, una mujer de veras. No te voy a decir que me imaginaba ser la mujer maravilla, pero si una mujer fatal.

Me encantaba interpretar el papel de la chica mala, verlos a los hombres caer a mis pies y disfrutarlo. Tal vez alguna que otra vez rompì algun que otro corazon, ¿Y que? No me importa, Sasuke. Yo soy frìa, apatica. La luna es la ùnica que presenciò el primer dìa en que la muñeca que era se rompiò para convertirse en la mujer que hoy estas viendo, Sasuke. Y tampoco..... tampoco encontrè nunca a nadie que de verdad me gustara como para atarme a una relaciòn madura. Nunca me enamorè.

- Sakua , yo... tal vez si me dejaras intentarlo...yo podrìa llegar a ser...

- ¡Sasuke sal ya mismo! -gritaba una chica desde el otro lado de la puerta, me alarmè y vi a sasuke con cara asustada. Este tratò de calmarme haciendo señas.

- Ya voy, Hinata . Te lo prometo. -le dijo a chica. ¿Serìa... serìa su nueva novia?

- Si no te veo dentro de cinco minutos afuera....

- Si Hinata , ya lo se. -se escucharon a los tacos arañando el piso violentamente, se habìa ido.- Me tirarìas a los duendes. -murmurò. No entendì mucho, pero apenas Sasuke abriò la puerta, me dignè a tratar de escapar.. mi papà me estarìa buscando. Pero Sasuke no me dajaba escapar.

- Espera, te llamarè.

- ¿Còmo? ¿Acaso pensaste que el numero que te dì era el verdadero? -me reì.- No soy tan obvia.

- Claro. Perdona, soy un iluso.. -¿Còmo podìa estarse disculpando si....? Si, Era de lo màs raro.- Tal vez mañana me pase por el bar de aquella noche, en las afueras de Forks. Quisa nos encotremos de nuevo.

Y entonces desapareciò caminando mientras me dejaba con la indirecta revoloteando en el aire. Antes de bajar por las escaleras me mirò sobre su hombro y yo le sonreì sinceramente. Sasuke me habìa tocado donde màs me dolìa, si, pero tratando de sanarlo. Nunca ningun hombre se habia preocupado por mi de esa forma.

Me preguntè si Sasuke tenìa la aguja y el hilo correcto como para coser la muñeca rota que era, y cicatrizar asi mis màs dolorosas heridas.

_**No es lo que haces con tu boca, mi muñeca rota, lo que solicito**_

_**te puedes dejar la ropa, mi muñeca rota, no la necesito**_

_**no es mujer la calentura, urgar en tu cintura, lo que ando buscando**_

_**es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando... **_

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

Dejen reviw

Ok bye


	3. Extraña Sensacion

_**3- Extraña Sensación **_

**Sakura POV**

- ¿Donde se supone que estabas, Sakura?

- Me quede hablando con unas chicas que recién conocí...- mentí despiadadamente a mi padre. Estaba acompañado de un joven alto de traje.

- Claro, no hay problema. Ven aquí, te estaba buscando porque... -OH no, que esto no sea lo que estoy pensando.-.. Te quería presentar a Sai. El es el hijo de los Hirawisawa, ¿Recuerdas a Danzo? -Asentí mientras me avergonzaba un poco.

Mi Papa sabia que yo era soltera... pero era raro que me presentara a hombres, hijos de sus amigos. A el le agradaba la idea de que no dejara entrar a ningún hombre en mi vida. Supe que esto era en serio.

- Hola Sakura. -dijo Sai. Piel morena, ojos marrones, castaño, musculoso. De un 1 al 10, le daba un 8. Mientras lo examinaba de arriba al bajo, el chico se tomo el privilegio de tomar mi mano y besarla. Signo de respeto y dulzura. Intenciones guardadas, podía sentir como me comía con la mirada.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que a veces a los hombres le parece mas bonito una mujer inocente, inteligente y dulce que una zorra. Yo era la combinación perfecta. Irresistible.

- Mucho gusto Sai. -dije mientras sonreía.

Mi padre, que dijo que tenia que ir al baño, se fugo dejándonos a Sai y a mi solos. Guau. Esto si iba en serio. Al parecer mi Papa quería que yo y Sai nos conociéramos mas a fondo, creía que era un buen candidato para mi.

- ¿Bailas? -me pregunto Sai, cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta, romántica.

Acepte mientras la balada _Can I Have This Dance _resonaba en todo el salón. Lo único que podía hacer era sonrojarme cuando Sai me decía cosas al oído. Complaciéndome. A pesar de eso, casi todo el baile estuve ida. Pensando en que haría con Sai.

No estaba en condiciones de tener un novio, o de conocer a alguien formalmente. En realidad no quería. Sai era lindo y si mi Papa lo Eligio para mi es porque era un buen chico, con buenas prioridades y buenos principios. Un chico privilegiado en el pueblo, seguro también. No sabia el porque, pero ninguno de los chicos que conocí o que me habìan invitado a salir me habìan impulsado a querer intentarlo. Nunca sentì esas mariposas en la panza, o ese "estar enamorada". Ni siquiera siento haber hecho realmente el amor con alguien. Simplemente tuve relaciones por conveniencia. Solo una vez me habìa sentido de verdad en el aire...

Cuando la canciòn por fin ceso, me excuse pretendiendo querer ir a tomar algo. Habìa decidido luego explicarle a Sai, indirectamente, que no estaba para relaciones en este momento. Que no estaba apta para empezar un noviazgo. Que no era el, era yo y bla, bla, bla. Todo ese tipo de cosas que dicen las chicas cuando no quieren romperle el corazòn al chico que tienen delante.

Entre al baño, por fin algo de privacidad. No me gustaba ir a fiestas y mucho menos de este tipo. Gente adinerada, personas por conocer, presentarme. Y la gota que habìa colmado el vaso eran las palabras de papà. _"Serìa un buen candidato...." _Debía admitir que era bastante lindo, y claro, tenìa todo su futuro altamente asegurado. Habìa escuchado que era...mmmm, creo que capitan de rugby o algo asì. En fin, la entrada a la universidad la tenìa garantizada.

Pero aunque tuviera eso o mas, nunca me importaría. En mi vida se cruzaron muchos hombres, la mayoría en Phoenix cuando vivía allí con mis padres. Todos adinerados, caballeros, buen mozo e inteligentes. Pero nunca nadie tuvo algo especial. Muchas veces mi madre, a escondidas de mi padre, me presentaba a hijos de viejos amigos, cuñados de conocidas, y amigos de los amigos y nunca ninguno de ellos llamo mi atención. Será por eso tal vez que no tuve antes ningún novio.

Y entonces recordé instantáneamente las palabras de Sasuke, cuando me confesaba que me quería. Cuando se preocupaba por mí. No sabia como, pero este chico había hecho algo en mí. No podía negarlo, Sasuke me gustaba. Igual... yo no era la clase de chica con la que Sasuke debería estar. El simplemente esta confundido, como todo nene caprichoso, no sabe lo que quiere.

La chica perfecta para Sasuke seria Ino. Tal vez, si, era mala persona pero era el tipo de chica que a Sasuke le convenía. Rubia Barbie, cuerpo esbelto, persuasivo y caprichoso. Además ella era hija del dueño de la cadena de transmisión por cable. Creo que tenia canales de televisión y programas de radio... tampoco me acordaba bien. No era que yo no perteneciera a una de las familias mas prestigiosas...

Y de pronto no se como, me encontraba imaginando una vida con Sasuke, como novios claro. Las salidas, las cenas, los cumplidos, los regalos, las frases dulcemente empalagosas y cursis. De pronto escuche un ruido, y me escondí en la bañera tapando mi escondite con la cortina.

- Si Eriol, no pienso hacer nada con ella.-reconocí a Sai al instante. Y el otro parecía llamarse Eriol.

Me estaba maldiciendo internamente por haberme escondido. Es decir, yo había llegado primero al baño. Además no estaba haciendo nada mal. Entonces, ¿Por que tenia que esconderme? ¿Cual era la razón? Maldita costumbre de esconderme. Con mi vida secreta, siempre pensaba que era una fugitiva.

- ¿Por que no? Es bastante linda la chica....

Empezaba a pensar que no había sido una mala idea esconderme en la bañera. A decir verdad, ya me parecía una suerte. Quería escuchar de que era lo que estaba hablando Sai y su amigo, Eriol. Además quería comprender el porque de entrar juntos al baño. Si querían privacidad, podían haberla encontrado en otro lado.

- Porque tengo otras cosas en mente, ¿Comprendes? Por ejemplo el partido de este sábado. Tenemos que ganar. No estoy para distracciones.

- No te vendría mal algo de precalentamiento antes del partido. -ambos empezaron a reír estruendosamente.

- No. -corto Sai.- Puede que sea muy fàcil entrar a su cama, el problema es como salir. Las chicas piensan en el perfecto principe azul, y luego en casarse. Y quieren que por lo menos el 75% de tu tiempo lo pases con ella y todo ese tipo de cosas. No se arreglan con una par de citas, cenas y regalos. Es màs que eso, y no estoy para eso. Sabes que soy la clase de chico que no se ata ni a nada ni a nadie.

Eriol Bufò para luego joderlo.- Perdón liberalista.

Sai le pegò, ya que se escuchò un ruido y luego una queja proveniente de Eriol.

- Oye, puedes cortarla luego.

- Es la hija de Jiraya y es demasiado linda para romperle el corazòn. -creo que escuchè un "ayy, que dulce" de parte de Eriol, pero quedò silenciado con el ruido de las cortinas al cerrarse.

- Eriol, ¿Puedes dejarme hablar unos minutos con Sai? -pregunte inocentemente.

- Si claro. Esta vez si que la has cagado. -agrego mas bajo hacia Sai mientras se daba vuelta.

- Sai yo...

Lo silenciè con uno de mis dedos. Erilo ya habìa cerrado la puerta. Quitè el cigarrillo de su mano y fumè un poco. Ahora entendìa el porque de entrar juntos al baño, estaban fumando a escondidas. Luego le echè el humo en la cara de Sai, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos provocadoramente. Jugarìa a la chica mala.

- No me tienes que explicar nada Sai. -dije.- Yo tambièn tengo otras prioridades, ¿Sabes? Ademàs todavìa no quiero casarme. -bromeè.

Sai me sacò el cigarrilo, dulcemente de las manos. Parecìo entrar en el juego ya que me susurrò al oìdo.

- ¿Entonces no querrìas estar conmigo a solas?

- Sai-kun, yo...

- Dime Sai. -cortò.- No tendrìas que sentite atada, ni nada. Solamente....

- ¿Y por què tendrìa que hacerlo, Sai? ¿Què recibirìa yo a cambio?

Este abriò los ojos sorprendidos, tosiendo el humo que lo habìa atragantado. Lo comprendiò al instante. Aùn asì parecio pensarselo antes de responder.

- Mi madre tiene una boutique en Los Ángeles, tal vez podría conseguir algunos pases libres... ¿Conoces _"God Girl Gone Bad"? _Bueno esa es la boutique de mi madre.

Sonreí, la conocía. Allí iban todos los famosos.... despeine su pelo con mis manos, jugando un poco con el.

- Me lo pensare. -dije.

- Pues no te tardes, aquì tienes mi nùmero.

Me reì al ver que me entregaba una tarjeta con su nombre y un papel. En el decìa _empresario de ventas_. No me lo imaginaba trabajando asì. Antes de que pudiera burlarme de eso, escuchè como alguien golpeaba la puerta. Empujè a Sai en la bañera.

- ¿Que demonios....? - se quejaba Sai, confundido. Cayò en la bañera.

- Shhh. -sentencié mientras guardaba el papel en mi bolsillo y corrìa las cortinas. Abrì la puerta y me fui lo mas rápido posible mientras la chica de pelo corto marròn tenìa una cara de confusión. Que mas da.

Tenten me bombardeo con preguntas sobre Sai, que le parecìa. No dudaba que mi mamà tenìa seguro mucho que ver en esto. Jiraya simplemente acotaba en cada minuto lo bien que Sai jugaba al polo, que era el capitan del equipo y que lo llevaba en buen camino al equipo. Yo asentìa y cada tanto decìa que no sabìa, que no parecìa ser de mi tipo y ese tipo de cosas. Me preguntè si mis padres seguirìan insistiendo, y prepararìan esas cenas sorpresas e invitarìan a Sai... y me incomodarìan.

La velada fue corta. Al poco tiempo nos fuimos de la casa, y desgraciadamente no vì a Sasuke. Si, ese chico llamaba mi atención y no me había olvidado de la indirecta que me había dado. Mañana viernes tenia planes. Además pensaba disfrutar mis días de verano, los pocos que me faltaban ya que dentro de una semana tenia que empezar en mi nuevo instituto, en mi nuevo pueblo Forks.

_Al otro dìa en la noche, en el bar de Seattle._

Entre y, como costumbre, muchos hombres me evaluaron con la mirada al entrar. Todos estaban mirando, en busca de su próxima presa. Yo ya tenia a la mía, pero desgraciadamente todavía no se había echo presente. Me senté en la barra, dándole a esta la espalda, mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada principal. Para no parecer tan desesperada y empezar a desconfiar de la palabra de Sasuke, desvíe mi mirada hacia el escenario del lugar. Pararon la mùsica y el hombre anunciò que hoy serìa noche de Karaoke.

No dudè cuando el presentador preguntò quien querrìa ser el primero en abrir la ronda de karaoke. Levantè mi mano y me dirigì hacia el escenario. Luego de elegir la canciòn que cantaría y de arreglar el sonido y todo ese tipo de cosas, el locutor me presentò. Antes de empezar a cantar pude vislumbrar al chico de pelo Azabache y ojos negros profundos en el publico, mirándome sorprendido. Se estarìa preguntando que harìa en es escenario.

Lo mirè a los ojos y hablè con total sensualidad.

- Dedicada para ese chico tan especial.

_**Mìrame a los ojos y escucha mi canciòn.**_

_Y no dejo de pensar, __**tanta casualidad de habernos encontrado **__hoy_

_Y no dejo de pensar que __**algo va a cambiar**__, __**si mi corazòn se despierta**__._

_Demasiado ràpido, esta noche voy a decir que no._

**Quiero que esto no sea solo algo sexual.**

_Y a pesar de la pasiòn, __**quiero ver si hay algo entre los dos**__,_

_màs alla de un beso y un goodbye._

_**Porque te siento**__, porque te siento _

_se que va a suceder.._

_Porque te siento, porque te siento _

_**dentro de mi piel...**_

_**Extraña Sensaciòn, podrìa ser amor.**_

_Y no dejo de bailar mientras pudo sembrar mi mundo interior_

_**Imposible imaginar que en medio de este bar me voy a encontrar con el amor.**_

_Demasiado ràpido, esta noche voy a decir que no._

_Quiero que esto no sea solo algo sexual._

_Y a pesar de la pasiòn,__** quiero ver si hay algo entre los dos,**_

_màs alla de un beso y un goodbye._

_Porque te siento, porque te siento _

_se que va a suceder.._

_Porque te siento, porque te siento _

_dentro de mi piel..._

_**Extraña sensaciòn, podrìa ser amor.**_

_Trata de no seducirme en esta noche,_

_es increible, vallamos despacio._

_**Dejame besar tus labios, sentirme en tus brazos**_

_no digas nada, __**quiero sentir el calor que hay entre tu y yo.**_

_Pero esta noche no, pero esta noche no, por favor._

_Porque te siento, porque te siento _

_se que va a suceder.._

_Porque te siento, porque te siento _

_dentro de mi piel..._

_Extraña Sensaciòn, __**podrìa ser AMOR.**_

Cuando terminè de bailar por toda la pista, mientras cantaba lo mejor posible... Pude apreciar a Sasuke mirandome encantado. Sonreì y sentì los aplausos.

Caminè entre la gente, tratando de llegar a Sasuke. Pero antes de llegar a èl, vì como una rubia se lo empujaba hacia la salida. Me quedè estupefacta, sin ni siquiera hacer nada. ¿Por què tenìa que llegar Ino para arruinarlo todo?

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPEO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO OK**

**BYE Y CUIDENSE **

**NO SEAN MALAS Y PASENSE AMI METROFLOG**

**.COM/Clan_Konoha_SasuSaku**

**Ok bye **


	4. Señales

**4- Señales**

_**Las Señales siempre te están indicando algo. Es tu elección de seguirlas, o no.**_

_**Sasuke Pov**_

Sabia que esta seria una buena noche, pero no me imagine que fuera la mejor noche de mi vida hasta ahora. Jamás alguien me había dedicado una canción. No solo era una dedicación, ella canto con sinceridad, con sentimiento. Era como si a trabes de las palabras, a trabes de la música, a través de su armoniosa voz me transmitiera señales. Señales de que ella me encantaba y me volvía loco.

Entonces tenia que jugármela. Jugarme por ella. Ya había comprendido que ella era la indicada. Ella era la mujer que quería a mi lado. La quería no solamente para besarla, acariciarla y pasar las mejores noches de placer, como muchos otros. Necesitaba cuidarla, protegerla, amarla. A la vez, necesitaba una persona que estuviera allì a mi lado para comprenderme, con quien no tuviera secretos y que me alivie de todos los problemas. Yo podría ser eso para Sakura, también.

Supuse las complicaciones del presente. Sakura era libre como el viento, y no sabìa si estaba dispuesta a dejar atràs lo que hace. ¿Còmo podrìa atraparla? ¿Serìa yo lo suficientemente importante, para ella, para hacerla cambiar? Lo comprobarìa hoy mismo.

Alguien tocò mi hombro, y creì reconocer la fragancia del perfume. No me estaba equivocando.

- ¿Què haces aquì, Ino? -Preguntè de mala gana, Sakura ya habìa terminado de cantar.

- Me imaginè que me recibirìas de esa modo. -creì escucharla susurrar.- Es tu hermana, Sasuke.

Parecìa alarmada.

- ¿Què le paso a Hinata? -preguntè por encima de la mùsica. Miles de posibilidades alarmantes parason por mi mente.

- Vamos afuera que te explico.

Mirè hacia donde se encontraba Sakura. Estaba tratando de pasar a toda la gente que se amontonaba en el bar.

- Por favor, perdoname. -susurrè en direcciòn a ella, para luego salir afuera con Ino.

- ¿Dònde esta? -preguntè mientras subìa al auto. No me molestè en abrirle la puerta, tenìa cosas màs importantes.

- En... el hospital de Forks. -dijo.

Las ruedas del auto rechinaron contra el asfalto. Me dirigìa a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

- ¿Què fue lo què paso?

- No.... no lo sè muy bien. Tu mamà me mando a buscarte, y me dijo que se encontraba en el hospital...

- ¿Còmo me encontraste? -No recordaba haberle dicho a mi madre donde me encontraba.

- Casualidad.

Reaccionè al instante, y apretè el freno con todas mis fuerzas. Si mi supociciòn era acertada, explotarìa aquì mismo.

- ¿Le pasò algo a Hinata o esto es una de tus estrategias? -preguntè realmente furioso. Sin darle tiempo a contestar agregè.- Y màs vale que me digas la verdad Ino.

- Y....y..Yo. -empezò a tartamudear.- Yo solo querìa hablar contigo.

- No puedo creer que hayas llegado tan lejos, ¿Còmo se te ocurre...

- Sasuke, perdoname ¡Por favor! -lloraba.- ¡Tù debes estar conmigo! ¿Por què no lo entiendes? -el dolor parecìa haberse transformado en ira.

Puse el coche en marcha, otra vez. Ahora me dirigìa hacia casa de Ino a una velocidad increìble. Todavìa era demasiado caballeroso, como para dejarla en medio de la carretera e ir volando hacia el bar a rogarle a Sakura que me perdonara.

- ¿¡Por què te cuesta tanto entenderlo?! -gritò.- ¡No hay forma de que escapes! Estaràs conmigo, yo soy el amor de tu vida.

Frenè en seco. Habìamos llegado a su casa.

- No, Ino. -repliquè- Yo te amaba, pero cuando te encontrè con Sai, la desiluciòn borrò el amor. Quizas tuvo que pasar para darme cuenta que no me convenìas, y para encontrar al verdadero amor de mi vida. Que por cierto, me esta esperando. ¿Me harìas el favor de bajarte?

Luego de escuchar el fuerte golpazò de Ino cerrando la puerta, volvìa a arrancar con todas mis fuerzas. Lleguè al bar en tiempo record.

Entrè, albergando la posibilidad de que Sakura se encontrara todavìa allì. Traìa conmigo la verdad del porque me habìa ido, esperando que eso fuera suficiente como para que confiarà en mi.

Sin embargo, estuve buscando por todos los rincones del bar sin exito alguno. Habìa hasta revisado el baño de las mujeres. No me pregunten como logrè salir de ahi, sin ser lesionado.

Antes de resignarme totalmente, vislumbre una puerta entre abierta. Otra Señalen mi camino. Momento de arriesgarme. Era un sì, o un no.

Elegì el sì. Entonces, optè por entrar y ver si allì se encontraba Sakura. Me llevè una gran sorpresa.

Sakura se encontra en una silla. Sus muñecas estaban atadas a la silla con unas sogas. Lo ùnico que llevaba puesto era su ropa interior. Sai estaba apretando su cuello con un cinturon... ella parecìa estar asfixciandose.

- ¿Què haces, idiota mal nacido? -gritè mientras lo empujaba en contra del espejo, el cual se rompiò al chocar contra el cuerpo de Sai.

Desatè con agilidez las sogas de su muñeca, mientras Sakura volvìa a respirar. Sai estaba inconciente, pero no estaba sangrando asi que no me preocupè. El odio que le tenìa habìa aumentado hasta el tope. ¿Còmo una simple persona podìa causar tantos problemas?

Sakura estaba ebria. La envolvì con una capa negra y la recargè en mis brazos. Transpasè a toda la gente del bar, y la acostè sobre el asiento delantero del auto y le pusè el cinturon de seguridad. Lo primero que querìa hacer, era salir de allì.

- Sasuke............

- Shhh, pequeña. -la silenciè.- Tranquila.

Estacionè en la playa. Por suerte llevaba ropa en el auto, que le sirviò de abrigo. La bajè y la llevè hacia la orilla para que mojara sus piel con las olas. Funcionò para que reaccionarà un poco. Me abrazò.

- Gracias, Sasuke. -susurrò.

- De nada, Sakura. -le contestè mientras nos alejabamos un poco de la orilla y nos sentabamos en la arena.

- Que linda noche. -susurrò mirando las estrellas. Todavìa estaba algo confusa....

- No tan hermosa como tù. -dije.- ¿Sakura?

- mmm ¿Si?

- ¿Querrìas contarme que fue lo que sucediò? -preguntè preocupado.- O tal vez querrìas esperar hasta mañana...

- No. -dijo.- Te lo contarè antes de que me arrepienta. Lo que paso fue asì...

_**FlashBack - Pov Sakura**_

_Salì afuera, corriendo tras Sasuke. Todavía me era imposible creer que se estuviera yendo con Ino. ¡Maldita Zorra! Para variar, la gente del bar me felicitaba y muchos hombres querìan hacerme bailar con ellos. Los pasè a todos velozmente, muchos terminaron empujados, y logrè salir afuera para ver como Sasuke se alejaba junto a Ino en su auto._

_Tenìa que hacerme entender que Ino no era la zorra. Ella era la refinada y coqueta Ino. Tal vez era una mala persona y todo, pero aqui la ùnica zorra era yo. Es decir, ¿Acaso Ino andaba con cualquiera?_

_- ¿Una mala noche? -me preguntò el barman._

_- Yo no me trago la tipica preguntita de "¿Una mala noche?". -dije de mala gana_

_- Al parecer fue muy mala. -afirmò._

_- Limitàte a servirme tequila. ¿Si? -El barman sonriò divertido por mi mal humor, mientras que con ligereza me llenaba en vaso que tenìa en frente._

_- Que sean dos. -dijo un chico moreno a mi lado. Sai._

_- Y paga el acompañante. -repliquè._

_- Por supuesto. -sonriò Sai._

_- Me pregunto que es lo que te trae por aquì...._

_- No importa lo que me trajò aqui, ¿no? Lo importante es que estoy. -contestè. _

_Perdì la cuenta de las copas. Yo no solìa tomar, asi que no estaba acostumbrada y despues del cuarto o tercer fondo blanco me empecè a marear. Lo ùltimo que recuerdo fue aceptar una propuesta que Sai me hizo._

_Sai me habìa dicho que habìa decubierto una manera de aumentar el placer entre dos personas. Me confirmò que ya lo habìa probado y que era totalmente seguro. La experiencia era inolvidable, remarcò. Consistìa en cortarle el aire a su pareja por un tiempo._

_Cuando me encontrè allì, en un cuarto que Sai habìa conseguido en el mismo hotel, no podìa creer que hubiera aceptado eso. Antes de empezar, Sai se infiltrò droga en las venas con una jeringa._

_- ¿Acaso estas loco? -gritè._

_- Sakura, no pasà nada. -me aventurò.- No te obligarè a que pruebes._

_Se sacò su cinturon y me lo envolviò en el cuello._

_- No, Sai, me arrepentì. _

_- No, no puedes volver atras._

_- ¡No lo harè! -gritè, pero pronto sentì la presiòn sobre mi cuello. _

_**Fin del FlashBack Pov Sakura.**_

- Y en ese momento llegaste tù. Y ahora estamos aquì. -empezò a reir.- Y despuès me preguntaste que habìa pasado, y yo te conte todo. Y despues .... ¿Què paso despues? -el efecto del alcohol se notaba.

- Esta bien, Sakura. Gracias por confiar en mi. Es mejor que te lleve a tu casa. -dije preocupado.

Sakura paso sus brazos por mi cuello, señal para que la cargue como antes, y se colgò de mi mientras me dirigìa al carro. Sakura se quedò dormida en el trayecto.

No existìa persona que odiara màs en este momento que Sai Hirawisawa. ¿Què ser le harìa esto a una mujer? Un mostruo. Mientras manejaba, la lluvia caìa sin piedad. De alguna manera este Sai me la tendrìa que pagar. Todavìa no encontraba manera alguna, màs que hacerlo añicos por mi cuenta. Pero estaba seguro que el dolor fisico no era lo peor que se puede hacer a una persona... habìan otros medios.

Pero ahora tenìa un problema màs importante. Habìa entrado en Forks, y yo no tenìa la menor idea de donde se encontraba la casa de Sakura. Me preguntè si le traerìa muchos problemas quedarse en mi casa. Mis padres estaban de viaje, de nuevo, y no tendrìa problemas en persuadir a Hinata y a Kin, la ama de llaves. Hinata estarìa encantada en prestarle ropa, y en hacerse una nueva amiga.

Antes de pensar los contras de la situaciòn, ya me encontraba en el garage de mi casa. Entrè a la casa, con Sakura en brazos, y subì silenciosamente. Suspirè de alivio cuando lleguè a mi habitaciòn, preferìa lidiar con Hinata y con Kin mañana que ahorita mismo. Habìa sido un dìa pesado.

Acostè a Sakura en mi cama y me sentè a su lado. Se veìa tan hermosa al dormir, aun màs perfecta con mi buzo y mi pantalon. Tan sexy. Era hipnotizante el tan solo verla dormir, escuchar como decìa frases sin sentido. Pronto me atacò el sueño. ¿Le molestarìa que duerma a su lado? La simple oportunidad era tan tentativa. ¿Còmo serìa sentirla descansar en mis brazos, levantarme y encontrarla a mi lado con una sonrisa? Despuès de todo, ya habìamos estado en una situaciòn mayor comprometedora...no, serìa mejor que me vaya a dormir al sofa. Me estaba excediendo en confianza con ella. Estaba buscando una cobija.

- Sasuke. -me llamò.

- ¿Què paso, pequeña? -susurrè dandome la vuelta. Pero Sakura seguìa dormida.

¿podrìa ser lo que estaba pensando?

- Quedate, por favor, no te vayas. -susurrò entre sueños dulcemente.

¿Una señal? Lo tomè como un sì. Tirè la cobija, que estaba en mi mano, en el suelo y me recostè a su lado. La acomodè en mi pecho, como si fuera su almohada.

Dormì placidamente con ella entre mis brazos. Despertè cuando el sol comenzò a colarse por la ventana.

Mientras abrìa mis ojos, me encontrè con el paisaje màs estraordinario que habìa visto. Sakura. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su boca formaba una dulce sonrisa. El aire entrando y exhalando de su nariz me tranquilizaba notablemente. Seguìa dormida y de seguro estarìa hambrienta. Me escabullì, en contra de mi voluntad, de sus brazos y bajè a prepararle el desayuno.

- Oh, Sasuke. ¡Te levantaste! -exclamò Kin mientras besaba mi mejilla.- Ya te estoy preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos dìas, Kin. Ah, y descuida, hoy me harè el desayuno yo mismo. Puedes seguir tranquilamente en lo que estabas.

- De ninguna manera. Tengo que..

- Kin, ¿Por favor? -la mirè persuasivo, con carita de angel. Ella solo pudo sonreìr, mientras que asentìa y se retiraba de la cocina.

Sin embargo, no todo podìa ser tan fàcil. Antes de entrar a mi cuarto, con la bandeja que sostenìa el desayuno, Hinata me bloqueò.

- Hace dos dìas que cortaste con Ino, ¿Y ya te conseguiste otra? -preguntò desdeñosamente.- ¿Dònde quedò tu caballerismo?

- En el mismo lugar en donde Ino escondiò su encanto. -contestè, para luego negar la cabeza.- No, mira Hinata, esto no tiene nada que ver con Ino, ni es un plan de venganza ni nada. Ademàs no se de que estas hablando, yo no escondo nada. -mentì despreocupadamente.

- Yo no dije que escondìeras nada. -ok, habìa tendido mi propia trampa.- Ademàs no sueles desayunar tantas cosas, ni terner perfume de mujer por las mañanas.

Dicho esto abrio la puerta, que dejaba al descubierto a una Sakura dormida sobre mi cama en mi habitaciòn.

- Hinata, por favor, te prometo que luego te contarè la historia. Es màs, te dejarè hablar con Sakura y le prestaràs ropa. ¿Si?

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo, palabra de un Uchiha. -me llevè la mano al corazòn, mientras Hinata reìa bajito.

- Esta bien, confio en vos hermanito.

Ya habìa pasado todos los obstaculos cuando entrè a mi cuarto. Me sentè al costado de Sakura, acomodando la bandeja en la mesita de luz, y pase mis dedos por sus mejillas. Esperando a que se despertarà. Poco a poco empezò a despertar.

- Sasuke. -me dijo dulcemente.

- Tranquila, todo esta bien.

**Bueno pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo ok bye y cuidense **

**Espero con ansias sus reviw**


	5. Toxicamente Adictiva

Gomennasai por no actualizar antes es que estaba

muy ocupada con algunas cosas

ok bye y espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo de salvame

**Devo aclararles esta historia no es mia le pertenece ha CAMILA ANAHI CULLEN**

**5- Toxicamente Adictiva**

_**¿Quièn me manda a ser irremediablemente adicto de tus besos?**_

_**Pov Sasuke**_

Poco a poco Sakura iba despertando, y con ella su sentido de la razòn. Tenia preparado aspirinas para el dolor de su cabeza, y, por si aquello no era suficiente, creìa tener analgesicos por si tenìa algun dolor estomacal.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mì, y me sentì total y absolutamente expuesto. Confundida, le hecho una vista a mi habitaciòn, reconociendola al instante.

- ¿Què fue lo que pasò? -preguntò tranquila, cosa que no me esperaba. Me imaginè que estarìa enojada, o por lo menos indignada al saber que la habìa traìdo a mi casa sin su consentimiento. Costaba acertar en lo que referìa a Sakura, salìa casi siempre con algo inesperado.

- ¿Hasta donde te acuerdas? -Ese era el primer paso para empezar a relatar la historia.

Su cabeza trabajò por un rato. Su semblante de pensamiento casi me hace reìr, me mordì un labio reprimiendo mi desubicada risa.

- Recuerdo cuando te fuìste. -murmurò despechada.- Sin ni siquiera darme las gracias. Claro, yo te dedico una canciòn, tal vez no canto como madonna pero...

Y ya se estaba enervando, sus mejillas estaban encendidas de furia y parecìa que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en pedazitos. Antes de que se desatara el apocalipsis en mi propia habitaciòn, la silenciè con mis dedos sobre sus labios.

La sensaciòn fue exquisita. Tenìa labios toxicamente carnosos y suaves. Instintivamente, me acostè al lado de ella, contemplandola.

- Muchas gracias. -dije agradecido.- Y eso es quedarse poco, de verdad te lo agradesco. Fue màgico e irrepetible. -pasè mis manos por su cabello, desde la coronilla hasta las puntas en su cintura. Creìa que daba resultado y que de verdad la estaba calmando, pero su pulso y respiraciòn me decian lo contrario.- Tienes el canto de una sirena. Bellisimo.

Sonriò, escondiendose en mi pecho. ¿Verguenza? Respirè, enterrando mis fosas nasales en su pelo. Lo archivè al instante en mi memoria imborrable, Cerezas.

Ino me engatuzò. Me hizo creer que Hinata estaba grave en el hospital. Y Hinata es mi debilidad, ella es mi pequeña hermana. -de dieciseis años.- Cuando descubrì que todo fue un engaño, dejè a Ino en su casa y practicamente volvi al bar. Albergaba la esperanza de que me estubieras esperando, de encontrarte. No me esperaba encontrarte de esa forma.

Sai te habìa atacado, segùn lo que me contaste antes de dormirte, a una silla con tu consentimiento. -remarquè enojado.- Te ato a la silla de manos y piernas, e intentò usar en tì una de sus jugarretas. Consistìa en sacar la respiraciòn, mientras... ¡No me lo hagas explicar! -dije sofocado de tantos recuerdos.

Ella se apretò màs a mi, encerrando su puño en mi remera.

Se podrìa decir que llegue en el momento justo. Gracias al cielo. -exclamè.- Empujè a Sai contra el vidrio de la pared, quièn quedò inconsiente en el impacto. Luego tu me afirmaste que se habìa injectado dogra en las venas, asi que supongo que fue por eso.

Te saquè de ahì, y luego que me contaràs que fue lo que habìa sucedido, te trajè a casa. Perdona por el atrevimiento, pero es que no sabìa donde se encontraba la tuya.

Esperè que dijiera algo, rompiendo mi monòlogo.

- ¿Puèdes prestarme tu celular? Necesito hacer una llamada.

Descolocado, busquè mi celular en el bolsillo y se lo dì. Sintiendo su ausencia en mi cuerpo, cuando alejò sus manos de mi cintura, la observè mientras hablaba a mi lado sin moverse de la cama.

- No te robare tu valioso tiempo Aiko, era para avisarte que estoy en casa de una amiga. Solo eso. -se escucho un murmullo del otro lado de la lìnea y un seco adiós de parte de Sakura.

- ¿Con quien hablabas? -pregunte, sin ocultar mi curiosidad.

- Aiko, mi madrastra. -dijo de mala gana.

- No te agrada. -afirme.

- No te equivocas. El sentimiento es mutuo.

- Entonces, ¿Por que...

- Ji-raya la amaba. -me interrumpió, descubriendo la dirección de mi pregunta.- Ji-raya necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir su vida, cuando mama murió... el se encontraba muy solo. Yo no estaré por siempre con el. -murmure.

- Y el no sabe que la odias.

- Tampoco lo sabrá. -sentencie.- Pronto, cuando me gradúe, me iré lejos. Escapare.

El simple hecho de tenerla lejos, me entristeció. La acurruque junto a mi, como si quisiera aprovechar el tiempo. Ella no se resistió en ningún momento, se aferro a mi volviendo a esconderse en mi pecho.

Ambos nos quedamos pensando. Sakura no era una chica egoìsta, o caprichosa. Preferìa el bien de los demás, antes que su propia felicidad. Y eso hablaba muy bien de ella. Me llenaron las ganas de protegerla contra todo. Lucía tan desprotegida...

También descifre que con ella actuaba mayormente por impulso. Que actuaba como si ella me perteneciera, como si fuéramos novios. Cosa que no eramos, al menos no todavía. Pero ella no levantaba ningún tipo de barreras. Parecía gustarle el hecho de estar a solas conmigo. La esperanza subió a tope.

- Creo que todavía no te he dado las gracias. Eres mi héroe. -me sonrió dulcemente.

Levante su cabeza, para mirarla mejor, y la sostuve entre mis manos.- Siempre estaré para ti, dulce Sakura.

Y ahí me encontraba prometiendo le mi eterno servicio. No pude evitar recordar las tantas veces que le prometì cosas a Ino, pero comprendì que esto era rotundamente diferente.

- Te daré las gracias como se debe. -sentencio, y con eso mis pensamientos se vieron eclipsados a causa de su beso.

Primero rozò sus labios con los míos, sutilmente, para luego entreabrirlos con los mios. Pronto encontramos el ritmo sincronizado. Ella estaba llevando el control, encerrando con su boca la mìa, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Y despacio se alejaba, experando mi reacciòn, causando el deseo de volver a tener sus labios sobre los míos. Toxica mente adictiva para mi. Y mis brazos actuaron por cuenta propia, mi mano tomò con desiciòn su cabeza atrayendola hacia mi, de vuelta. Mi cuerpo exigìa tener el suyo a su lado.

Casi podìa sentir la sonrisa de Sakura creciendo en su interior. Ella sabìa la atracciòn que sentìa hacia ella, sabìa que tenìa demasiada influencia en mi. Y sabìa usarlo.

Mi lengua pidiò permiso, cuando este fue dado una descarga de pasiòn corrio por nuestros cuerpos, haciendo asì el beso màs apasionado de lo que era. Ahora con un ritmo descompasado, Sakura estaba bajando sus manos por mi pecho, metiendose en mis boxers.

Me parè en seco. Sabìa donde acabarìa esto. Besarla, sin que sea mi novia, sin que me pertenezca no influìa tanto. Pero, tener sexo con ella ya era demasiado. Ella me jalò, comprendiendo mis intenciones, y volviò a besarme. Toxico sabor para mis labios. Por un momento creì mandar todo a la mierda, con mucha fuerza de voluntad logrè separarme.

- Te trajè el desayuno. -cambiè de tema.- No quiero que se enfrìe.

Sakura me mirò con confusiòn en su rostro. Logrè atisbar un poco de dolor. Debìa ser a causa de mi rechazo. Yo no querìa que ella se sintiera despechaba, su dolor era el mio tambièn.

Pasaron quince minutos incomodos, en donde solo se escuchaba el ruido de Sakura ingiriendo el desayuno. Se encontraba sentada, sobre la cama, al igual que yo. Incapaz de retener su mirada, miraba las sabanas de mi cama. Interesante. Luego de que terminarà de desayunar le expliquè mi situaciòn.

- Sakura yo no....- ¿Còmo explicarlo correctamente? Su mirada clavada en mi no ayudaba en absoluto.- no quiero ser uno màs de tus clientes. -pasè mi mano por mis cabellos revoltosos. Estaba nervioso.

Si tan solo me dejaras demostrarte cuanto te quiero. ¡Te pobrarìa que no es una obseciòn lo que tengo contigo! Es tan fuerte el deseo de poseerte, quiero que seas solo mìa, Sakura. Que si deseas hacer algo...lo hagas conmigo.

Suspirè. Esto se me estaba haciendo muy dificil.

- Tù no eres uno màs, Sasuke. -susurrò.

- ¿No me mientes?

- Para nada, Sasuke. Yo no fingì, ni estoy fingiendo ahora. -confesò.- No puedo negarlo, causas cosas que ningun hombre ha causado en mì. Quizas antes no quise darle razòn a mis sentimientos, soy algo testaruda. No me importarìa dejar muchas cosas, por empezar una relaciòn contigo.

Y cuando pude entender el sentido de sus palabras, ya me encontraba debajo de sus redes. Era como un exclavo bajo su cuerpo, no es que molestaba serlo. Pero..

- Sakura, espera. -dije con la voz ronca.

- Tu no quieres parar. -afirmò segura.

- Paso por paso, ¿Si? -y poco a poco nos fuimos separando.

Ella comenzò a reìrse y me tendiò la mano.- Sakura Haruno, encantada.

En vez de estrechar su mano, la levantè y despositè un dulce beso en ella.

- Sasuke Uchiha. El gusto es todo mio.

- Y yo Hinata Uchiha. Hermana de Sasuke. Mucho gusto. -bromeò mi hermana desde la puerta, ¿En què momento la abriò? No tenìa la menor idea.

Sakura parecia algo intimidada con la presencia de Hinata. Cuando la conociera, no serìa lo mismo.

- No te vendrìa mal un cambio de ropa, ¿Sabes? -dijo Hinata acercandose hasta donde nos encontrabamos.- Escuche que habìa un descuento en Dolce & Gabanna y Victoria`s Secret. ¡No podemos pasarlo por alto!

- Creo que no lo podriamos desaprobechar. -riò Sakura ante el entusiasmo de mi hermana.

- Ok, avisenme cuando esten listas que yo manejo. -ofrecì.

- ¿Y a ti quien te invito, querido hermanito?

- Yo tambièn te quiero, Hinata, gracias por pensar en mi.

- Necesito estar con Sakura, ¿Si? Una salida de mujeres. La devolverè para las ocho.

- ¡¿Te la llevaràs todo el dìa?!

- A las ocho podràn tener su primera cita oficial, ¿si? Te estoy dando tiempo para que lo planifiques todo. Siempre tan lento hermanito.

Y con eso cerro la puerta a sus espaldas.

_**Sakura Pov**_

- En serio, Hinata, creo que esto es pasarse de la raya. -aventure.- Podemos..

- No, Sakura, para nada. ¡Recién hemos comenzado! -comento, alzando las bolsas que estaban en sus manos, olvidando que estábamos en plena avenida.

La mire con algo de miedo. Ella era obsesiva, no exagero. El volvo que nos había prestado Sasuke estaba que explotaba de bolsas. La mayoría de las cosas las pagó Hinata, excusándose de que ella era la que me había invitado, y que no había necesidad de que pagara un centavo.

No lo se, perdí la cuenta de cuantos conjuntos de ropa me había probado. También accesorios para el pelo, cinturones, zapatos y todo tipo de productos para las mujeres

No se como tuvo compasión por mi, y paramos a comer y descansar algo.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Sasuke? -Pregunto con la ceja alzada, tratando de restarle importancia a la pregunta.

Me sorprendió que Hinata me preguntara aquello, hasta ahora habíamos estado conversando sobre temas triviales. No me consideraba del todo intuitiva, pero sabía que Hinata pretendía ir mas allá con el tema de Sasuke.

Optè por contestarle la verdad.

- Hace tres dìas, en "Toxicamente Adictiva". -contestè, un poco incomoda por la situaciòn.

- ¿Toxicamente Adictica? -preguntò, llevandose luego un bocado de comida a su boca con la sutileza de toda una dama.

- Ya sabes, un bar de Seattle.

Hinata asintiò y me bombardeò con otra pregunta inesperada.

- ¿Y què hacìas allì?

Mmmmm. ¡Demonios! Piensa Sakura, piensa. Vamos, ¡Tu puedes! Sabes, Hinata justo en este momento tengo ganas de ir al baño... No. Eso serìa muy estùpido y dejarìa sembrada la duda.

- Hinata, ¿Tù sueles juzgar a las personas por su acciones?

¡Maldito Impulso! ¿Tal vez fueron sus ojos llenos de sinceridad, los que me llevaron a abrir mi gran bocota? ¡Que estaba pensando! ¿Quizas fue su frase? "Seremos Grandes Amigas" la que me hizò pensar que ella me comprenderìa, y no me evitarìa despuès de que se lo contase. O mucho peor, no guardarìa el secreto...

Hinata parecìa medio atragantarse con la comida. ¿Tambièn le habrìa sorprendido tanto la pregunta como a mi? A comparaciòn mìa, si era del todo intuitiva. Asi que se limito a contestar con perplejidad.

- No. No si supiera las causas de la consecuencia. -Su tono sincero me hizo creer.

Entonces, si. Le contè gran parte de la historia de mi vida. Mi dilema, mi problema y mi karma.

Hianata escuchò atentamente mientras me confesaba. Algunos "oh" o muecas de su parte, me hacìan temer, desconfiar y pensar que habìa mandado todo a la mierda. Sin embargo, ella pareìa entenderme y preocuparse. Me hacìa preguntas, del modo màs sutil y menos hiriente posible.

No solo le contè mi tormentoso karma, sino tambièn mi supuesta soluciòn: Sasuke. Le confesè, tambièn, que lo habìa encontrado a Sasuke diferente al resto, sumamente especial para mì. Que fue como la luz en mi propio tunel.

Hinata sonriò. Fue en ese entonces que me dì cuenta que no me juzgarìa. Incluso me dio ànimos, diciendome que Sasuke estaba diferente, que habìa supuesto un cambio para el. Que lo nuestro darìa sus dulces, toxicos y adictivos frutos.

Sorprendentemente, le alegrò que intentarà rehacer mi vida, aprender de mi error. Tambien aceptò guardar mi secreto, y de alguna màgica manera le creì.

Solo fue algo lo que no me gustò, me incomodò y me bajo un poco en autoestima. Hinata me contò que ella, por lo menos hasta hace tres dìas, creìa ver a Sasuke enamorado de Ino. ¿Serìa verdad? Por suerte Hinata cambio de tema ràpidamente, no querìa herirme màs de la cuenta.

- Hina ¡Hemos vaciado todos los locales! ¡Me imaginè que alguno que otro local dejarìamos relativamente con algo para vender!

Hinata no pudo evitar estallar en risas. ¿¡Acaso no se daba cuenta que no estaba exagerando?

- Tranquila, ¡Solo nos queda un lugar no màs! No obstante, que sea el ùltimo no significa que sea el menos interesante. -sonriò malvadamente.

Cuando mis ojos cansados vieron el letrero del local, al cual estabamos entrando me parè en seco.

- Whoa. No sabìa que eras asì de pervertida Hinata. ¡¿Tambièn vaciaremos el SexShop de Seattle?! -quise reir, y a la vez sorprenderme.

- Creeme, cuando entres no querràs salir. -me aconsejò Hinata.- No creas que no me divierto con Naruto.

Hinata y yo, a pesar de que nos conocìamos hace un par de horas, tenìamos mucha confianza. Hasta podìa asegurar que me consideraba una de sus amigas, al igual que yo. Confesè que no era de tener muchas amigas por mi secreto. Si, no pude evitar contarselo. Es Hinata. Ella tambièn me contò un poco de su vida, de sus gustos y de su novio Narut. Me imaginaba que desde este momento, serìamos casi inseparables.

Sin embargo, no conocìa que a ella le gustaràn los juegos sexuales. Me sorprendiò que cuando entraramos la reconocieran por Hinata. ¡Por dios! Ni siquiera tenìa verguenza de admitirlo, ni de saludar a los asistentes del lugar.

Hinata tenìa con ella un canastito. Debìa admitir que mostrè ciero interes... en muchos de los accesorios. Lociones, fragancias, geles, sales. ¿Què tenìa de malo? Hinata tambièn compraba algun que otro gel, o esposas. Whoa. Al parecer ella y Naruto si que se divertìan. El balance perfecto ¿Verdad? Amor y diversion. Me imaginè instantaneamente Sasuke y yo encontrando el balance. Salvajes en la intimidad, con amor intensificado. Serìa de lo màs irreal.

De algo estaba segura, no podrìa separarme de Sasuke. ¡Era tan adictivo para mi! Como si fuera mi propio satelite. ¿Quièn dirìa que lo encontrarìa, y en tan poco tiempo me darìa cuenta que me volvìa loca, que estaba irremediablemente atada a èl? Tambièn me encontraba con una suerte divina, porque el siente lo mismo. ¡La vida por un momento me sonrìe!

Despues de salir del shop, me sentìa màs radiante. ¡Ademàs ya habìamos terminado de caminar! ¿Còmo no estar feliz?

En el camino de vuelta estuvimos cantado. Canciones como _I gotta feeling _de los _Black Eyed Peas, You Belong whit me _de _Taylor Swift _y _Here we go Again_ de _Demi Lovato. _Desafìnabamos un poco, pero no nos importaba. En el porsche de Hinata nada importaba, nos lucìamos.

Cuando llegamos, no encontrè a Sasuke por ningun lado. No querìa decirlo en voz alta, pero no verlo, no estar con el, me ponìa realmente ansiosa. Hinata me dijo que Sasuke estaba en el patio. No fingo muy bien. Pero antes de que Saliera disparada al patio, Hinata me hizo usar uno de los conjuntos de ropa.

Una camisita de saten azul, con un short blanco. Sandalias azul claro, y una media colita en el pelo. A pesar de que tratè de resistirme, Hinata me maquillò y me obligò a ponerme la locciòn de Cerezas que habìa comprado en el sexshop. Que depravada.

Cuando Hinata me diò la orden, bajè al salon. Me preguntè como era que los padres de Sasuke no estaban en la casa. Solo me cruzè con la ama de llaves que me saludò cortesmente. Todas mis dudas se desvanecieron cuando vi a Sasuke vestido como un modelo sacado de revista, con su remera de cuello en V verde y sus palantalones beige. Y su pelo, y su sonrisa y su todo.

Lo que tambièn llamo mi atenciòn fue la mesa con un mantel blanco en la mitad del patio. Con un centro de mesa floral, y platos y demàs.

Guau. ¿Què era todo aquello? ¿Era para mi?

* * *

_**Bueno pues aquí de nuevo me voy **_

_**y por fa mandenme reviws ok bye y cuuidense**_

_**besitos a todas **_

_**se despide **_


	6. Nuevas Experiencias

**6- Nuevas Experiencias**

_Y el frìo de mi Alma se irà para sentir.-_

**Sakura Pov**

¿Còmo poder explicar cuan feliz e importante me sentìa? Sasuke me habìa preparado una cena a la luz de la luna, en su propio jardin. Ademàs lucìa terriblemente hermoso con su camisa blanca y su pantalòn negro.

- Bienvenida. Eres la envidia de las estrellas esta noche. -sonreì incredula. Jamàs me habìan halagado de tal manera. Mucho menos con una voz tan sensual como la de sasuke.

- Muchas gracias. -y como no se me ocurrìa ningùn halago que concuerde con sasuke, simplemente sonreì.- Esta hermoso.

Corriò con sutileza mi silla hacia atras, y me invitò a sentarme. Luego se sentò comodo en su silla. ¿Quièn traeria la comida? Antes de ofrecer mi ayuda a Sasuke, quièn no dejaba de sonreìrme, vì como la ama de llaves de Sasuke, Kin, traìa consigo nuestra cena. _Fettuccini a la papalina. _Comida Italiana.

- Guau. Esto, yo...Gracias. -pasè mi mano por mi frente, y las raìces de mi cabello.

- No tienes porque decir nada. Tomàlo como nuestra primera cita. ¿Si? -propusò. Yo asentì, embobada con su mirada.

- Cuentame de tu vida. ¿Què fue lo que te trajo a Forks?

Un aviòn, pensè en contestar, pero afirmè que no era un momento para bromas. Contestarìa con la pura verdad. ¿En eso se basaban las relaciones, verdad?

- Papà querìa hacerse cargo de la empresa que fundo aquì en Forks, asi que dejò a cargo a mi tìo la que tenìa en Japon. Espero hasta que sean las vacaciones de invierno para transferirme al instituto de Forks y mudarnos aquì. -contestè.

- Eso significa que estaremos juntos. Te acompañarè a todas tus clases. -prometiò, mientras probaba el Fettuccini. Lo imitè.

- Esta increìble. Debo felicitar a Kin. -dije.- Ahora cuentame tù, ¿Cuàles son tus gustos? -entablè conversaciòn

Le preguntè de todo. Me contò que sus padres se encontraban de viaje en este momento, y que a pesar de que no tenìa una muy buena relaciòn con ellos, los respetaba mucho. Dijo que le fascinaba tocar el piano, y la mùsica entre otras cosas como leer. Confesò que la ùnica novia que habìa tenido fue Ino. Averiguè que su color favorito era el Negrol, que tenìa el sueño de ser mùsico y que Hinata era su debilidad. El no se quedò atràs tampoco. Me preguntò mis gustos, mi color favorito, que preferìa. Confesè que la vida me habìa enseño a desconfiar y a poner barreras. Que no tenìa una buena relaciòn con mis padres, y que no era feliz hace mucho tiempo. Tambièn le contè que deseaba ser empresaria.

Entre risas y temas que llevaban a otros temas, nos encontrabamos sentados en el jardin, viendo las estrellas. Me diò lastima ensuciar ese hermoso mantel al ponerlo en el suelo. Y se lo hice saber a Sasuke.

- Nada que el quitamanchas no quite. -bromèo.- No arruines el momento.

- No lo harìa. -contestè.- Te quiero. -dije acercando mi cara a la suya.

Sasuke entreabriò los labios, y yo depositè mis labios sobre los suyos gustosa. No habìa nada màs delicioso que sus labios, su aliento. Despacio y dulce, tratando de romper este armonioso y perfecto momento lo seguì besando. Ya iban dos cosas que Sasuke me habìa enseñado. La primera era a confiar. La segunda era que no tenìa que ser un beso apasionado, como en las telenovelas o un beso de pelicula, para guardalo en la memoria. Este beso tenìa su propia màgia y placer. Sin duda inolvidable. Nos separamos despacio el uno del otro, y me rescostè mi cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke mientras el pasaba un brazo por mi hombro.

- Sakure -girè mi cabeza en su direcciòn, para chocarme con unos ojos negros mirandome con algo màs que deseo. Irradiaban Amor, amor puro. No logrè escapar de su mirada. Tampoco querìa.- Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo.

- Te doy mi absoluto permiso. -susurrè, provocando que mi aliento chocara con su boca. Cerro sus ojos, y se acerco màs a mi. Juntando mi frente con la suya. Volviò a abri sus ojos.

- ¿Aceptarìas ser mi novia?

- Acepto. -choquè mis labios con los suyos, para fundirnos en un beso lleno de amor.

- Cierra los ojos. -me pidiò, con la respiraciòn entrecortada.

Los cerrè. En tan poco tiempo, lo lleguè a amar tanto. Y podìa asegurar que lo amaba, podìa poner el fuego en las manos por el. Confiaba ciegamente en el, confiaba en su amor.

Sentì como su mano pasaba por mi cuello. Luego de que me diera la orden, abrì mis ojos. Pude admirar que una cadena dorada adornaba mi cuello con un dije que contenìa la letra S, de Sasuke. Sonreì ante el gesto. Luego fruncì el ceño. -No tengo nada para darte.

- Si que tienes. Tu simple presencia es el mejor regalo que alguien pudiera tener. -me explicò. ¿Còmo era que tenìa siempre una frase que me dejaba sin palabras? Solo algo estaba claro, le debìa un regalo a Sasuke.

Sasuke sacò una botella que habìa abajo de la mesa. Champagne.

- Brindemos, por nuestro noviazgo. -no pude evitar reìrme. ¡Que extraño y nuevo era todo esto para mi! ¿Yo, en una relaciòn? ¿Quièn lo hubiera dicho? Sin entender de que me reìa, Sasuke se riò conmigo. Hasta creo que nos llegamos a reìr de nada. Tomè el vaso que me ofrecìa y me llenò la copa.

- Por nosotros. -brindamos alegremente.

Increìble. Todavìa las mariposas molestaban en mi estomago. Sonreìa por cualquier cosa. Sonreìa porque estaba feliz. Mis ojos brillaban, las manos me temblaban un poco. Lleguè a ruborizarme. Abrì mi corazòn, y deje entrar asì a Sasuke. Hice notar mis sentimientos. Encontrè a una amiga. Confiè. Soñe. Disfrute. Todas experiencias nuevas y en un solo dìa. Sin embargo, me sentìa con ganas de seguir. Con ganas de empezar, y de volver a sentirlas. Con ganas de seguir siendo la nueva Sakura.

Nos encontrabamos acostados sobre el mantel. Abrazados y besandonos.

- Tengo que llevarte a casa. -dijo entre besos. Su cuerpo demostraba la contrariedad de sus palabras. No querìa dejarme ir.

- No. Sigueme besando. -le obliguè, aferrandome màs a èl.

- ¿Què diràn tus padres? Estuviste fugitiva dos dìas, casi todo el fin de semana. -me recordò.

- No se molestarán. -argumenté.

No si les decìa que estaba en casa de Hinata, mi nueva amiga. No tendrìa porque mencionar a Sasuke y a nuestro noviazgo.

- Te voy a llevar, quieras o no. -dijo firme.

Dicho eso, me levantò del suelo y me sostuvo en sus brazos. El jardin se veìa cada vez màs lejano. No me resistì. Estar en los brazos de Sasuke me hacia bien, y era comodo. Llegamos al garage, abriò la puerta del copiloto de su volvo, me depositò allì con delicadeza y me pusò el mismo el cinturòn.

- Sasuke-kun, tengo 18 años. ¿Sabes? -dije incapaz de contenerme. Sasuke cerrò la puerta, diò la vuelta y entrò por el lado del conductor.

- Yo tambièn tengo dieciocho, pequeña. -bromeò.

- Ah, por cierto, no me llames màs pequeña. No me gusta verme dèbil.

- Perdon, pequeña. No lo harè màs.

¡Ah! Asi que querìa jugar con fuego... ¿No sabìa que se podìa quemar?

- Gracias, Sasukito. De verdad te lo agradesco.

Sasuke dirigiò su mirada de lleno a la carretera. Sakura: 1, Sasuke: 0.

- Dime donde vives. -dijo seriamente enojado. Se veìa tan lindo con su frente arrugada.

Le expliquè como llegar a mi casa entre rìsas. Le pedì que estacionara el auto en una esquina, asi pasabamos desapercibido.

- Te tomas muy a pecho esto de la doble vida. Ya no tienes porque esconderte. -dijo serio.

Lo mirè en modo de disculpa mientras caminabamos.

- Esta es mi casa. -dije en un susurro. Vigilando que nadie nos miraba.

- Y supongo que no quieres presentarme a tus padres todavìa, como tu novio. -dijo triste.

Me mordì un labio. Odiaba verlo asì a Sasuke. Eramos uno. Su dolor era el mìo. Pero no podìa presentarle a mis padres. No, todavìa. Y no sabìa si el momento llegarìa... No querìa decirle que no en voz alta.

- Tranquila, entiendo. -dijo adivinando mi dilema.- No, todavìa. -remarcò el "todavìa".

Me diò un beso, a modo de despedida. Ni mi cuerpo, ni mi mente, ni mi alma querìan dejarlo ir.

- Espera. Quedate. Por favor. -pedì.

- ¿Còmo? -preguntò. No habìa dicho que no, asi que lo tomè como un sì.

- Sube por aquel àrbol, te abrirè mi ventana. -el asintiò.

El solo imaginarmelo en mi habitaciòn incentivò y me llenò de alegrìa. Le pedì que se escondiera detràs del àrbol, mientras que yo entraba.

- Hola Sakura. Has recordado que tienes casa.

- Hola, kin. -saludè alegre mientras abrazaba a mi niñera de la infancia.

- ¿kin? Me llamo Kanna. -ups. Me habìa confundido con el nombre de la ama de llaves de Edward.

¡No era mi culpa que fueran parecidos los nombres!

Me reì, tratando de alivianar la tensiòn.- Perdon Kanna. Simplemente me vino "Kin". Es lindo. Aunque si, prefiero Kanna. -dije mientras volvìa a abrazarla.- ¿Papà?

- En su habitaciòn. -dijo.- Me voy a acostar. Cualquier cosa me llamas. -asentì.

Subì corriendo a la habitaciòn de mi padre. Ya querìa subir a mi habitaciòn...

Cuando lleguè a ella, escuchè la voz sensual de Aiko, y algun que otro ruido. Me imaginè que era lo que estaban por hacer.

- Papà ya lleguè. -gritè.- Me voy a dormir. Chau. -dije evitando que saliera. Era un punto a favor que estuviera ocupado, asi no me molestarìa con Sasuke. Aunque el solo hecho de imaginarmelo con Akari solos y... dah, que asco. Recordè que Sasuke todavìa me estaba esperando asi que corrì hasta mi habitaciòn, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar.

Abrì la ventana y dejè entrar a Sasuke. Apaguè la luz de mi pieza. Siempre me habìa gustado esto de estar a escondidas, daba màs adrenalina al momento.

- Sabes lo estuve pensando allà afuera, lleguè a la conclusiòn de que no me molesta que me digas Sasukito. No si me lo dices tù. -dijo cerrando la ventana.

No pude evitarlo, me abancè sobre èl. Sasuke me besaba apasionadamente, arinconandome contra la ventana. Sin dejar de besarme, bajo la persiana de la ventana. Pasaba mis manos por todo su pecho, absorta, queriendo tocar todo. Queriendome no perder nada de su cuerpo. Sasuke hacìa lo mismo, no basilò en sus movimientos. ¿Còmo podìa causar esas sensaciones en mi? Deseo, placer, amor. Todo al mismo tiempo. Absorta de pasiòn, cerrè mis piernas al rededor de su cintura. Otro gruñido por parte de èl. Sentìa su erecciòn entre mis piernas. Gemì sobre su boca, apretandome a èl lo màs posible. Me diriguì hacia su cuello, marcando un camino lleno de chupones y mordidas. Seguì en su pecho.

Sasuke gruño cuando me bajè de èl. No sabìa que se me habìa ocurrido una idea. No sabìa que serìa un regalo para èl. Lo empujè hacia la cama, y agarrè el cd que estaba en mi _mesita de luz_. Lo pusè en el grabador, y cuando empezò a sonar, empezò mi pequeño espectaculo exclusivo para Sasuke. La canciòn no estaba tan alta, no querìa despertar a todos. Lo suficiente como para Sasuke escuchara la letra de _Lady Marmalade _de _Christina Aguilera. _Me sentìa identificada con la canciòn.

Comencè a bailar para Sasuke al compas de la canciòn. Sasuke mirandome con cara de embobado me incentivaba aùn màs. Como si estuvieramos en un cabaret, me arodillè en frente de Sasuke, dejando sus piernas entre medio de las mìas, mientras le cantaba sensualmente. Moviendome contra su cuerpo, le desabrochè boton por boton su camisa. Su pecho bajaba y subia. Volvì a besar el pecho de Sasuke, pasando mi mano por todos y cada uno de sus abdominales. ¿Sabìa que era toxico para mì? Sasuke empezò a subir sus manos desde mi cadera. Levantè mis manos para que pudiera sacarme mi camiseta.

Salì de arriba de èl, para acostarme en la cama arrastrandolo conmigo. Ya acostados lo jalè hacia mi, sentì sobre cada pizca de mi cuerpo el calor de nuestros cuerpos encontrados. Pusè mis manos en su cuello dejando que èl tomara el control. Me estremecìa entre sus brazos, con cada toque, con cada beso. Se desprendiò de cada una de mis prendas con pasiòn y frenesì. Desabrochè el boton y bajè el cierre de su pantalon, toquè por encima de su boxer su erecciòn. Por Dios.

- Sakura. -gimiò Sasuke contra mis senos.- Eres demasiado.

- No te quedas atràs. -susurrè mientras Sasuke se sacaba sus boxers con desesperaciòn.

Volviò a poner toda su atenciòn en mis pechos, mordiendolos, succionandolos. Sentìa hormigueos en mis pies. Sus labios parecìan aclamar mis besos, besandolos con algo màs que simple entusiasmo. Colocò su brazo suave detràs de mi espalda, separandome de la cama y obligandome a incorporarme sobre su torso. Acomodè mis piernas sobre sus caderas, dandole el incentivo necesario. Mis manos se apretaban a su cuello fuertemente evitando la separaciòn de nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas eran lo ùnico que se escuchaba. La canciòn habìa dejado de sonar hace rato.

La cabeza de su erección se frotaba de modo tentador contra mi centro, haciendome gemir desesperada por màs. Me rodeò con sus brazos musculosos y suaves, aprovechè para llevar mis manos a su espalda. Con un suave empujòn se deslizò dentro de mì. La primera explociòn de placer. Colgada a èl, comencè a devorar su cuello mientras entraba y salìa en un ritmo continuo.

Sasuke comenzò a bombear màs fuerte, màs ràpido. Demasiado para mi cordura. No paraba de gemir contra su hombro, tampoco de clavar mis uñas en su espalda sin compasiòn. En cuanto hizò un movimiento màgico y chocò profundo dentro de mì, me apretè a èl esperando el temblor del orgamo mutùo. Sentì calor por donde fuese. Sasuke se pegò a mi, tratando de adentrarse lo màs posible. Mi grito se perdiò entre el grito de Sasuke. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, sentì caer a Sasuke en mi costado. Me entrelazè a èl, amoldandome a su cuerpo. Era comodo, no como una almohada llena de plumas, pero lo preferìa mil veces a èl. Sentì como èl nos tapaba con las sabanas.

Aunque tuviera mi cuerpo lleno de sudor -mio y de Sasuke.- dormì placenteramente durante toda la noche.

**Sasuke Pov**

El sonido de mi celular me despertò de mi hermoso sueño. Desde que habìa conocido a Sakura no paraba de soñar con ella. La mire picaramente mientras ella dormìa a mi lado. Los sueños no eran nada comparado con la realidad, nada comparado con lo que habìamos vivido anoche. Y de nuevo sonaba mi celular. Lo saquè del bolsillo de mi pantalon, que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. No querìa que el maldito ringtone despierte a Sakura. Se veìa tan hermosa. Tan risueña.

Atendì el telefono sin ver quièn me llamaba. La reconocì al instante. Hinata.

- Sasuke, ¡Hoy es el primer dìa de instituto! ¿Què haces todavìa en casa de Sakura? - ¿Còmo sabìa que estaba en casa de Sakura? ¡Mieda! Habìa olvidado lo del instituto...- ¡Sakura tambìen tiene que ir a clases! Despertala y venite para aca. -gritò furiosa.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra Hinata ya habìa cortado. Tan Hinata.

Acariciè la frente de Sakura y la desperte. Ella me saludò con un beso en los labios.

- Buen dìa, Sasukito. - asì que ya se despertaba con ganas de molestarme.

- Buenos dìas, angel. -dije. No le seguirìa el juegito. Al menos no hoy.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Abrè la puerta!. -grito una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta. Me sobresaltè de tal modo que caì fuera de la cama. Me golpeè el hombro con la mesita de luz que habìa a un costado de la cama.

- Ahi voy. -gritò Sakura nerviosamente. Me ayudò a vestirme velozmente y me besò apasionadamente en forma de despedida. En menos de un minuto estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana. Me vì prisionero de los besos de Sakura una vez màs.

- Dentro de un rato te pasò a buscar. -prometì antes de treparme hacia la punta del àrbol. Lo ùltimo que vì de Sakura, fue como cerraba la ventana. Bajè agilmente por el àrbol y trotè hasta mi Volvo. Despuès de pasar aquella noche, mi estado de ànimo serà una bendiciòn para todos los que me cruze en este dìa. Llegue a casa sin complicaciones. Me encontrè con Hinata en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

- Hola Hinata. -saludè a mi hermana con una gran sonrisa y la abracè. Ella me devolviò el abrazo.

Fingiò estar sorprendida por mi actitud.- Sakura es mi heroìna, ¿Còmo hizo para sacarte toda tu amargura?

Sonreì.- Yo que tenìa pensado regalarte una tarjeta dorada para que gastes con Sakura... Ahora despuès de esto, no se si deberìa. -hice ademan de irme hacia mi pieza dolido.

Hinata abriò los ojos, apenas nombre "regalo y tarjeta" y se tirò a mis brazos, colgandose como un mono. Reprimì las ganas de maldecir, justo se colgò de mi hombro adolorido.- ¡Sasuke! ¡Cuanto te quiero y amo! Es màs como soy una buena hermana, la mejor que tienes, -es la ùnica que tengo.- te preparè la ropa que vas a llevar hoy y la mochila con tus cosas. Solo tienes que bañarte y ponerte lindo.

- Gracias Hinata.

- Tambièn tienes que cargar las bolsas en el Volvo. -Antes de que preguntara de que bolsas estaba hablando, me aclarò.- Ayer Sakura se olvidò de sus cosas. Las bolsas estan en el comedor. ¡Te quiero hermanito! Tenes motivos para regalarme algo. No se, tal vez una tarjeta dorada. -gritò desde su habitaciòn.

Hinata. Hinata. Era ella. Simpatica para cualquiera. Inolvidable.

Negue con mi cabeza mientras me metìa debajo de la regadera. Dejè que el agua caliente corriera por mi cuerpo, que me tranquilizara. Al cerrar los ojos, los recuerdos venìan a mi mente. Indescriptible las sensaciones que Sakura producìa en mi. Ya querìa verla de vuelta. Milagrosamente iluminò mi vida, dandole un proposito para seguir y despertarme. Ella era el primer pensamiento antes de dormir, y el primero al despertar. Lo era todo. En tan poco tiempo.

Cerrè la ducha, me envolvì en una talla y me fui a ver al espejo de mi pieza. Fijè mi atenciòn en los rasguños salvajes que tenìa en mi espalda. Sakura no tenìa compasiòn. Algunos hasta habìan sangrado. No me molestè con ella ni una pizca, ya que lo ùnico que causò fue aumentar mi ego. Si se agarraba con tan agarre, significaba que era bueno en la cama. ¿No? Sonreì altanero a la persona del espejo. Despuès estaba el chichòn en mi hombro. Me pusè el jean desgastado que Hinata me habìa dejado y me fui a su habitaciòn. Golpeè la puerta antes de entrar, por supuesto, no querìa llevarme ninguna sorpresa.

- Hinata, me preguntaba si tenìas alguna crema cicatrizante para el cuerpo. -le dije. Ella se lo pensò por un momento y me sonriò.

- Creo que tengo algo por aquì. -trajò con ella una crema.- Date vuelta Sasuke.

- ¿Còmo supiste que tenìa los moretones en la espalda? -dije cuando Hinata me empezò a pasar la crema.

- Obviedad. Cosa de mujeres, no entenderìas...Listo, ya puedes ir.

- Gracias, Hinata. -la besè en la coronilla. Era tan enana para mì, aunque no lo decìa en voz alta. No si no querìa sufrir las consecuencias.

Cuando estaba acomodando las bolsas en el auto, uno de los productos se cayò rodando de la bolsa. No pude evitar no chusmear que era. Me llevè una gran sorpresa al ver que lo que Sakura habìa comprado no era nada màs ni nada menos que un lubricante estimulante, sabor a cerezas. Hinata me preguntò cual era el motivo de mi risa cuando estabamos en el auto, camino a casa de Sakura. Le contestè que era un buen dìa, nada màs. Hinata me miro ceñuda, sabìa que era solo una verdad inventada.

Hinata tocò timbre en casa de Sakura. Tuve que esperar que Sakura se cambiara de vuelta, ya que Hinata le habìa preparado la ropa que llevarìa en su primer dìa de instituto en Forks y conociendola a Hinata tambièn la habrìa maquillado y demàs. Seguì a Sakura con la mirada hasta que entrò en el auto. Me diò un beso tierno y fugaz como saludo. Hinata le contò a Sakura como era la escuela. Lo que tenìa que hacer, y lo que no. Yo tambièn le dì mis consejos, y le dije que hinata era algo dramatica y escandalizaba un poco las cosas, pero que se acostumbrarìa. Recibì un golpe de parte de Hinata, pero al menos hice reìr a Sakura. Pronto llegamos al colegio.

Hinata viò a Naruto y saliò disparada. No habìa estado mucho con el en las vacaciones porque Naruto habìa tenido que ir a visitar a su abuela que no se encontraba del todo bien.

- Sasuke. -dirigì instantaneamente toda mi atenciòn a ella.

Hoy estaba radiante. Como siempre lo era. Tendrìa que agradecer a Hinata. Llevaba unos zapatos blancos, que sostenìan y tapaban su juanete. Una pollera blanca de gabardina elastisada por arriba de su rodilla, que dejaba ver sus suaves piernas blancas y una musculosa dorada de tirantes. Su pelo ondulado suelto, que con cada rafaga de viento me deleitaba con su olor a cerezas y lavanda. Sus ojos verdes tal cual jade me miraron con duda mientras que las ansias me carcomìan por dentro. ¿Què era lo que tenìa para decirme?

- Te escucho. -la alentè.

- No es que me importe mucho lo que digan los demàs, Sasuke. Pero no me gustarìa tampoco hacer mala letra. -no entendìa mucho a que era lo que querìa llegar, me limitaba a escucharla atentamente.- No quisiera que se enteraràn que ya estoy de novia contigo, porque no quiero quedar como una...como una zorra. -hizò una mueca.- Màs por Ino. Preferirìa que fingamos ser amigos que luego de unos dìas empiezan a salir y conocerse. ¿Harìas eso por mi?

La idea me pareciò absurda. El que se atreviera a llamar zorra a mi novia le partirìa la cara. Tambièn me doleria verla, cruzarla, estar con ella sin poderla besar o llevarla de mi cintura. Si no serìa nada màs que el amigo... ¿Con que derecho espantarìa a todos los hombres que la piropearan? Ahora no veìa como una buena idea de que Sakura saliera asì. ¿Y si le prestaba mi campera negra? Mejor serìa un tapado largo...

- Todo lo que sea por hacerte feliz. -contestè derrotado, no existìa forma de negarme a sus angelicales ojos y voz.

Ella sonriò y saliò del auto. La seguì de cerca.- Eso no significa que no sea un amigo con derecho a protegerte de todos estos pervertidos. -dije con ira mirando a todos los que la miraban. No solo era la nueva, era hermosa.- Creo que hoy mismo te pedirè una cita oficial. Antes de que lo haga algùn otro estùpido.

Sakura se riò de mis celos, mientras caminabamos hacia la oficina principal a retirar el horario de Sakura. Mi mente no paraba de preguntarse cuando aguntarìa tenerla a mi lado sin pasarle mi brazo por su hombro o su cintura.

_**No puedo olvidar tus besos mojados. **_

_**Ni la forma en que tu y yo nos devoramos esa noche en tu cuarto.**_

_**La luna fue testigo del calor de nuestros cuerpos encontrados. **_

_**Besos Mojados - Wisin y Yandel**_

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic -ya sea en silencio o no.- Tambièn a las que dejan comentario o una critica constructiva. La que ponen su buena onda y aportan un granito de entusiasmo a la autora Y por supuesto, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer todo esto Las Adoro.**

**Y MUCHAS GRASIAS HA CAMILA ANAHI CULLEN POR PERMITIRME ADAPTAR SU HISTORIA A UN SASUSAKU OK BYE Y CUIDENSE BESOS LAS QUIERO MUCHO MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS.**_**CACA**_


	7. Novios

**7- Novios**

**Sakura Pov**

Feliz. Radiante. Era asì como me sentìa despues de haber pasado esa noche. Y que noche. Fenomenal, maravillosa, estupenda. Era imposible, cerraba los ojos y los recuerdos seguìan intactos en mi. Con una sonrisa boba lo despedì en la ventana, con la misma sonrisa me bañè y con la misma sonrisa, ya conocida, me estoy peinando mientras me miro en el espejo.

No eramos Sasuke y yo. Eramos "Nosotros". No se porque pero me alegraba bastante. Desayunè, como costumbre sola, la ùnica que notò el cambio en mi fue Kanna. Quièn no me pinchò para darle respuestas por mi comportamiento.

Mi novio, que bien sonaba decirlo, vendrìa dentro de unos minutos para ir al instituto. Suspirè. ¿Què tan malo serìa? Soy nueva, eso significa que muchos me van a mirar, me van a preguntar como me llamo, porque vine al colegio, y esas conversaciones tipicas que odio. Entro en mitad de año, despues de las vacaciones intermedias, eso es notablemente peor, significa que voy a hacer la ùnica nueva. Y por sobre todas las cosas comparto clase con Ino y Sai.

En realidad no me molestaba tanto. No creerìa que estuviera atràs de Sasuke pidiendole que vuelvan o cosas asì, tampoco tendrìa porque enojarse conmigo. ¿Verdad? No conocìa muy bien a Ino, lo ùnico que sabìa es que Ino habìa engañado a Sasuke con otro chico. ¿Quièn en su sano juicio engañaria a Sasuke? No hay necesidad. El es hermsoso, caballero, dulce, romantico, bueno en la cam... En fin. Es Sai el que me preocupa, porque sabe que... sabe cosas que no tendrìa que saber de mì. Fui una tonta.

Alla en Phoenix cuando alguien sabìa màs de lo debido de mi, lo callaba con algùn favor. ¿Entienden verdad? Un favor de aquellos. Pero ahora me era imposible, yo amaba a Sasuke, lo amaba. Entonces, lo ùnico que esperaba era que Sai dejara todo olvidado atràs, donde debe estar.

Solo habìa un problema. Mis padres. ¿Què dirìa Jiraya? Ayer cuando Sasuke me preguntò indirectamente si lo presentarìa a mis padres, me imaginè en la misma sala la palabra "novio" con Jiraya. Pequeño detalle. Era esa una de las razones por la cual habìa decido que Sasuke y yo entremos al colegio como simples amigos que luego de una cita, o tal vez dos, se dan cuentan que son el uno para el otro y se enamorar. Si, ya lo se. Demasiado dramatico. ¿Por què no puedo entrar, opacar los murmullos y decir "si, Sasuke y yo somos novios"?

Primero, no querìa quedar como la zorra que era. Porque fue muy ràpido, debìa admitirlo. Segundo, para que Ino sufra menos, si es que sufre. Tercero, para que mi padre no se enterè por otra persona, que no sea yo, que tengo novio. Ademàs, tampoco conocìa a los padres de Sasuke. ¿Què tan malo podìa ser estar a un lado de Sasuke, en alguna clase, sin tener que besarlo? Ok, serìa una prueba muy dificil.

El timbre sonò y atendì antes de que lo haga Kanna.

- Hola, Hinata, ya estoy lista...- oh, ¿Què son todas esas bolsas que trae Hinata con ella?

Hinata contestò mi pregunta sin necesidad de decirla en voz alta- Te las olvidaste ayer en casa. ¿Crees que vas a ir con eso?

La mirada de sorpresa de Hinata me hizo pensar que tal vez me habìa puesto algo amarillo chillon o verde fosforecente. Me chequeè velozmente y nada. Llevaba un jean negro, una musculosa rosa debajo de una campera blanca estampada. Las zapatillas eran las mismas....

- ¿Què tiene de malo mi ropa?

- Que no es la que compramos ayer en Seattle. ¿Creès que recorrimos en vano todas esas hermosas tiendas?

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, me cambiè. Hinata se habìa tomado la molestìa de prepararme mi ropa con anticipaciòn.

- ¿Sueles organizar la vida de tus amigas?

- Exacto, deberìas agradecerme.

Debìa reconocer que la falda blanca y la musculosa doraba me quedaban bien. Algo llamativa la musculosa, pero Hinat me dijo que asì era mejor. Los zapatos blancos por suerte no tenìan tanto tacon, y sostenìan fuerte mi pie. No hacer un espectaculo de risa, por lo menos no en mi primer dìa de instituto en Forks. Agradecì a Hinata, mi gurù de moda personal, quièn me maquillò y peinò. Llevaba una campera para cuando saliera del auto, ya que el clima de forks no era tan tropical como para una musculosa.

Sasuke nos estaba esperando en el auto. Esa sonrisa boba en mi cara volviò a aparecer. Le dì un tierno beso, ya en el auto y nos dirigimos al instituto. En el viaje me preparaba mentalmente para explicarle a Sasuke mi situaciòn, y lo que tenìa pensado hacer. Esperaba decirlo de la mejor manera, asi Sasuke me comprenderìa. Al final, deje mi discurso mental a un lado y me puse a admirar a Sasuke. Unos jeans desgastados azules, zapatillas negras. Debajo de su sueter negro, llevaba una camisa blanca. El pelo revuelto, desde que habìa llegado nunca lo habìa visto de otra manera que no sea despeinado y me encantaba, lo hacìa lucir tan rebelde.

Pero el momento llegò, Forks no era tan grande como para que el viaje sea tan largo, Hinata se bajò del auto corriendo atràs de Naruto y supuse que esta era mi oportunidad.

- Sasuke. -lo llamè. Me quedè callada mirando sus ojos.

- Te escucho. -me alentò mientras me sonreìa.

- No es que me importe mucho lo que digan los demàs, Sasuke. Pero no me gustarìa tampoco hacer mala letra. -no entendìa mucho a que era lo que querìa llegar, me limitaba a escucharla atentamente.- No quisiera que se enteraràn que ya estoy de novia contigo, porque no quiero quedar como una...como una zorra. -hice una mueca.- Màs por Ino. Preferirìa que fingamos ser amigos que luego de unos dìas empiezan a salir y conocerse. ¿Harìas eso por mi?

- Todo lo que sea por hacerte feliz.

Estaba dicho, Sasuke era el hombre màs perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra. Quise tirarme encima de èl y decirle lo hermoso, dulce y fenomenal que era, se lo quise demostrar con un beso... pero no. Algunas miradas ya se estaban percatando de nosotros. Sonreì y salì del auto, Sasuke a mi derecha. Todas las miradas chismosas del colegio se posaron en nosotros, màs en mi.

.- Eso no significa que no sea un amigo con derecho a protegerte de todos estos pervertidos. -me reì debilmente. Movìa mis manos mientras nos diriamos a la sala principal por mis horarios y todo ese tipo de papeles, como querìa tocar a Sasuke...

**Sasuke Pov**

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! -gritò Hinata en medio del almuerzo cuando nos viò.- El es Naruto, Naruto ella es Sakura. -los presentò.

- Encantado de concerte Sakura-chan. -dijo Naruto, siempre tan atento y carismatico. Sakura lo saludò y nos sentamos en la mesa.

- Hola, sasuke-tem. -me saludò Naruto. Hicimos nuestro saludo de mano cotidiano.

- dobe. -dije en forma de saludo.

Charlamos màs que nada del viaje de Naruto, como le habìa ido, como estaba su abuela. Naruto le preguntò cosas a Sakura, cosas comunes y le diò algunos consejos de como sobrevivir en la escuela.

- dobe, eres mi hermano pero deja de tocar asì a Hinat si no quieres que te estampe contra la mesa. -Naruto estaba acariciando la entrepierna de Hinata por debajo de la mesa suavemente. No era màs que una muestra de cariño pero de verdad me molestaba. Hinata es mi ùnica hermana, mi pequeña.

- ¡sasuke no seas guardabosque! -casi fue un grito de Hinata.

- Pues no lo serìa si Naruto no te tocarà asì, delante de mis ojos. -dije mientras mordìa mi manzana. Naruto me sonriò, obviamente habìa sacado la mano de la entrepierna de Hinata.

- Tranquilo Sasuke, tu sabes que a tu hermana la amo, y la cuido. -el tono de Naruto me tranquilizò por completo.

- Ya lo se, Dobe. Y màs te vale. -dije levantando una ceja. Sakura se reìa de mi papel de hermano celoso, si risa era mùsica para mi alma.

Pronto sonò el timbre, y asì pasaron las clases que restaban lentamente, porque las tenìa sin Sakura. Trigonometrìa y educaciòn fisica.

Cuando todos estaban en el pasillo, retirandose de la escuela, fui a donde Sakura. Ella estaba guardando cosas en el casillero. Me recostè sobre el casillero del costado.

- Sakura, quisieras ir conmigo a cenar. Como una cita, claro. -dije sonriendo. Este era un momento clave, ya que detràs de nosotros podìa ver que Tenten y Matsuri estaban escuchando atentamente y los babosos de Lee y Garaa tambièn.

Sakura me mirò y se mordiò el labio inferior. Todo parte de la actuaciòn, por supuesto. Aùn asì al verla morder sus labios....

- Me encantarìa. -dijo. Escuchè un leve chillido de Tenten pero no le dì importancia. Saliemos riendo con Sakura y entramos a mi Volvo.

- Mañana se correrà el chisme por todo el colegio. -dije y empezamos a reìr.

- ¿Què es tan gracioso? -preguntò Hinata.

- Que hoy la invite oficialmente a Sakura a cenar, y esta nochè serà cuando le pida a Sakura que sea mi novia. No aguanto mucho, como veras. -dije sonriendo

- Vine a saludar a Sakura, ya me iba. -dijo Hinata dandole un beso de despedida a Sakura.

- ¿Vas con Naruto? -Hinata sonriò y me tiro un beso mientras corrìa hacia la moto de Naruto. Vigilè que se pusieran casco.

- No puedo creer que dudes de Naruto. -dijo Sakura mientras yo arrancaba el auto.- Ella lo es todo para èl.

- No creas que no lo sè. Preferirìa mil veces a Naruto que a cualquier otro porque se que el no tiene malas intenciones, y la ama. Igual asì, Hinata sigue siendo mi hermana pequeña. -remarquè.

saskura sonriò mientras me daba un beso en mi mejilla.- Sois todo un dulce como hermano.

- ¿Què quieres hacer? -preguntè.

- Esto... sasuke, tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Què cosas? -preguntè curioso dejando a un lado el hecho de que sonè como un controlador.

sakura moviò sus manos. Mal signo.- Tengo que ir al hospital.

- ¿Para? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - la idea de sakura sola en un hospital me ponìa nervioso.

- Chequeos. -estaba a punto de preguntar que tipo de chequeos pero era...demasiado maniaco.- No me molestarìa que me acompañes, de hecho, no se donde se encuentra el hospital de Forks.

- Ok. ¿Quières que pasemos por algun restaurant y pidamos comida para llevar?

- No hace falta. -contestò sakura. ¿Acaso no tendrìa hambre?

- Bueno irè de todos modos, tengo algo de hambre.

Pasè por el restaurant, el ùnico bueno de Forks donde podìas llevar comida, _Giros de La Vida _y pedì para llevar carne asada con papas y ensalada. Pedì dos porciones, a pesar que sakura dijo que no hacìa falta.

- sasuke, ¿Por què tienes brillitos en la espalda?

- ¿Eh?

- Si, mira sacatela. - dijo poniendo sus manos en mi sueter. Sonreì torcidamente.

- ¿Aquì en el auto? -sakura rodò los ojos ante mi comentario picaròn. Deje la comida en la parte de atras y me saquè el sueter y la camisa.

- Oh. ¿Yo te hice esto? -dijo sakura tocando el moreton de mi hombro.

- No, eso fue cuando me caì de la cama. Igual no me duele. -Sakura entrecerrò los ojos.- Pero de esto si eres la culpable.

Me dì vuelta, dandole la espalda a sakura.

- Oh, ¡sasuke, Perdon! -ya habìa visto sus arañazos- No me dì cuenta.

- No es tu culpa. -respondì quitandole importancia.- Digamos que dejaste tu marca en mi.

Reìmos un rato.- Pero sasuke, si tienes brillitos. Ademàs por toda tu espalda. Mira.

Me mire en el espejo retrovisor de mi Volvo. ¿Què? ¿Tenìa gel Brillante?

- A la mierda. No le voy a regalar ninguna tarjeta dorada a Hinata. ¡Que se joda! -dije mientras me miraba al espejo. Duende diabolico. Sakura me miraba rara. Tal vez habìa pensado que estaba algo loco.

Lo que pasa es que le pedì a Hinata que me pusiera una crema cicatrizante. Al parecer me engaño y me pusò esta crema gay.

Sakura comenzò a reìrse.- Tal vez si te diera algunos besos en la espalda....

- Serìa lo mejor.

Nos tardamos veinte minutos entre beso y beso.

Cuando llegamos al hospital de Forks, seguì a Sakura hasta la sala principal donde le pregunto a la recepcionista si estaban los resultados de Sakura Haruno.

- Si no conoces donde queda el hospital, como es que ya te hiciste los analisis. -preguntè.

- Vine sola, pero me pedì un taxi y como no conocìa Forks no recordè las calles ni me memorizè el camino. ¿Dudas de mi? -preguntò.

- Para nada, solo me preguntaba eso. -dije mientras acercaba mi cara para darle un beso.

- Sasuke, no quiero que nadie nos vea. -susurrò contra mis labios. Podìa asegurar que ella tambièn se morìa por un beso.

- ¿Còmo pasate tu primer dìa? -preguntè, cambiando de tema.

- Bien. -contestò.- Una tal tenten me bombardeò con preguntas, al igual que muchos estudiantes. La mayorìa solo se querìan hacer ver. -contestò en un tono apagado.- Vì a Sai. -me tensè al instante.- No me hizo nada, es màs me pidiò disculpas y todo. Lo que sì, me dijo que Ino hablo con èl ayer.

Le pidiò ayuda para hacerme algo, para separarnos porque ella querìa volver conmigo.

- Eso nunca pasarà. -la interrumpì.

- Igual sai me aconsejò que tuviera cuidado. Hoy faltò a clases, pero ¿Què podrìa hacerme? No creo que me haga algo màs que crear un rumor o algo asì. Tal vez quiera cortarme el cabello o decirte que te engaño.

Te lo cuento para que lo sepas, Sasuke. Y que si viene y te cuenta algo... no te lo creas asi porque si.

- Siempre confiarè en ti. -prometì.- Te escucharè antes de hacer algo estupido.

- Esto tendrìa que grabarlo. -dijò Sakura entre risas.

- ¿Señorita Haruno? -Sakura se parò y fue adonde la mèdica, le entregaron los resultados y nos dirigimos al auto.

- ¿No los vas a abrir? -pregunte.

- ¿Te mueres por saber de que se tratan, no?

¿Por què me contestaba con una pregunta?

-Si. -contestè derrotado.

- No te lo dije por verguenza. Yo siempre me cuido cuando tengo relaciones, pero suelo hacerme chequeos igualmente. Por si tengo algo, no enfermedades, pero tal vez algun problema o algo. Simples chequeos, nada alarmante. -los abriò.- No, no tengo nada. -dijo contenta.

Las dos veces que habìa tenido relaciones con Sakura nos habìamos cuidado. Y el saber que ella estaba bien, me ponìa contento. Por ahì lo ùnico que solìa atormentarme un poco eran todos los chicos que habìan pasado por Sakura antes que yo. Aunque Sakura me habìa dicho que nunca habìa sentido nada por nadie, que yo era el primero... aveces mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada.

Todo el viaje estuvimos hablando de los compañeros, la escuela. Luego me pregunto cosas y yo a ella. Cada vez conocìa màs cosas de ella. Cada vez me iba dando cuenta que era perfecta. Su tierno sonrojo aparecìa muchas veces, movìa sus manos cuando estaba nerviosa o cuando iba a mentir. Bajaba la cabeza cuando se sonrojaba y los ojos le brillaban cuando hablaba de su verdadera madre. La madre de Sakura muriò cuando tenìa tan solo seis años. Jiraya ocupaba todo su timepo en Sakura y en el trabajo. Luego conociò a aiko, y se casò con aiko. Quièn Sakura no podìa ver como una segunda madre, porque no lo era.

Tambièn le confesè que mis padres eran algo autoritarios. Que solìan decidir por mì, y que los respetaba bastante y hasta les tenìa cariño. Pero se la pasaban viajando, incluso le expliquè que no tenìan amor entre ellos. Ellos se habìan casado por conveniencia. Eso es lo que hubiera hecho yo, si hubiera seguido con Ino. Porque Sakura tenìa razòn, yo solìa salir con Ino solo por costumbre y para alegrar a mis padres.

Estacionè en su casa.

- Creo que es hora. -dijo ella.

- ¿Hora de que? -pregunte.

- Jiraya esta en casa. ¿Quières conocerlo? ¿De verdad? Podemos...

- Si, quiero conocerlo. -interrumpì mientras Sakura suspiraba.- Oh, vamos no puede ser tan malo.

Eso iba màs para mi que para Sakura.

- Eso espero. -dijo.

La casa de sakura era muy bonita. Nos saludò la ama de llaves de sakura, que se llamaba kanna. Me hacìa recordar a mi ama de llaves kin, a pesar de que eran diferentes. Entramos a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba jiraya, el padre de sakura, mirando la tele.

Comportate, sasuke. Habla bien, se caballeroso. Tu puedes. (me animaba mentalmente)

- saku, ¿Còmo estas? -dijo saludandola cariñosamente, hasta que se fijò en mi y su semblante se volivò serio y escalofriante.- ¿Y tù quien eres?

- Papà el es sasuke, sasuke el es mi papà. -dijo sakura nerviosa.

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Haruno. -dije mientras estrechaba firmemente su mano.- Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Hijo de Fugaku Uchiha Primero y Sra mikoto? -preguntò mientras soltaba mi mano. ¿Acaso no era obvio que ellos eran mis padres? Tratè de que su mirada inquisidora no me asustarà.

- El mismo. -dije.- Encantado de conocerlo.

- Igualmente. -dijo Jiraya, me pregunte que dirìa cuando supiera que era su nuero.

Ambos miramos a Sakura, yo esperando que me presente como su novio y Jiraya de seguro esperando que diga que solo era su amigo-compañero.

- Esto, Papà...mm, Sasuke es mi novio. -dijo firme.

Jiraya abriò los ojos, mientras me miraba. Tranquilo, Sasuke. Tranquilo.

- Cielo, lleguè. -Aiko me salvò, que estaba justamente entrando. Se percatò de nosotros, y nos saludo.- Hola, Sakura. -dijo alegre. Me diò un beso en la mejilla.

- El es Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo de el Sr. y la Sra. Uchiha. Novio de Sakura.

Y asì pase la tarde en casa de ellos. Aiko me tratò bastante bien, y despues de algunos comentarios acidos, Jiraya tambièn comenzò a tratarme como de la familia. Vimos algunos partidos mientras Sakura hablaba por telefono con Hinata.

- Te dije que no serìa tanto despuès de todo. -le dije a Sakura. Nos encontrabamos en la vereda, era de noche y estaba por irme.

- Espero que no me de un sermon, de todo lo que tengo que hacer y de los novios y todo eso.- replicò.

- Tranquila, Saku. -usè el apodo que Jiraya usaba con ella. Sakura riò.

- Te amo. -dijo.

Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado. ¿Què importaba si Jiraya o Aiko estuvieran mirando? Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, acerce su frente a la mia. Ambos tenìamos respiraciones entrecortadas. Tambièn me habìa sonrojado.

- No màs de lo que yo te amo.

Bueno pues aquí de nuevo gomen por no haber actualizado antes pero es que tenia algunos problemas pero que por lo menos al parecer ya se estan solucionando bueno dejando de lado eso quiero decirles que salvame solo le falta un capitulo para que termine si lose este fic resulto muy corto pero que se le puede haser no creen ….

Aclaracion este ficc no me pertenece le pertenece ha CAMILA ANAHI CULLEN quien me permitio adaptar su grandiosa historia a un sasusaku gracias mil grasias ha ella y devo decirles que no voy a actualizar hasta que tenga por lo menos 10 reviws en este capitulo por que yo quiero saber si les gusta ok byeyyyy cuidense las quiero y espero que me sigan leyendo ………………………..


	8. Deciciones Inesperadas

**8- Deciciones Inesperadas**

_Los deseos por mas inalcanzables o descabellados qe parezcan hay que animarse a intentarlos, arriesgarse a la aventura de dar el primer paso. Y una vez que damos ese primer paso, y aunque la lucha resulte despareja, siempre hay que seguir adelante. No hay que rendirse._

**SakuraPov.~**

_Estaba caminando hacìa Trigonometrìa. ¡Còmo odiaba esa materia! Y el hecho de que el ptrofesor siempre me llamara para pasar al pizarròn a hacer los ejercicions, porque era nueva, solo aumentaba el odio hacia aquella materia. Para colmo, esa clase no la tenìa ni con Hinata, ni con Sasuke, ni siquiera con Naruto. Mirè mi reloj, no habìa sido buena idea besar a Sasuke en el cuarto de escobas, ahora iba tarde a clase. Ya me parecìa raro que los pasillos estuvieran tan vacìos._

_Seguì caminando hasta el pasillo donde daba mi aula. Un chico moreno estaba sentado en la puerta del aula de Trigonometrìa. Me compadecìa de èl, de seguro el profesor de Trignometrìa lo habìa hecho salir del aula. Cuanto màs me acercaba, aquel moreno màs cautivaba mi atenciòn. Espera, yo lo conocìa de alguna parte. El chico levantò la mirada cuando escuchò mis pasos acercarse. ¡Mierda! Era Sai. ¿Por què la vida me hacìa enfrentarme a situaciones inesperadas?_

_Me tensè mientras caminaba. No sabìa como actuar. ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Gritarle en la cara? Tampoco me acordaba muy bien de aquella noche. ¿Quièn tenìa la culpa? Al final de cuentas, la que habìa empezado el jueguito era yo. Me terminè quemando como niña inexperta._

_A pesar de que mis pasos eran lentos y amenazaban con salir corriendo hacia la direcciòn contraria, lleguè hasta la puerta del aula de Trigonometrìa, justo donde Sai estaba sentado, mirandome cautelosamente. Esperando mi reacciòn. Me parè en frente de èl y lo mirè. Demonios. ¿Què se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Por què no pasaba de largo? Para colmo, mis labios no respondìan, se les habìa olvidado como hablar. Gracias a todo lo que es santo, el chicò suspiro y hablò por mi._

_- Te estaba esperando. -susurrò pesadamente. ¿Podrìa ser que su tono fuera, como si se sintiera... culpable? Por lo menos, no habia quedado en ridiculo por parar justo ahì._

_- Aquì me tienes. -sentencie. Todavía me quedaban granitos de confianza y fuerza en el bolsillo._

_- Creo... no, te Debo una disculpa. Mira, no soy bueno para esto. -negó con la cabeza. ¿Quería decir que no __solìa__ arrepentirse y disculparse por sus actos? - Tampoco tengo tacto. Lo único que vine a decir es que lo siento... ¿Sin rencores? -pregunto temeroso por mi respuesta._

_- Sin rencores pero no pienses que seras mi amigo. Cada cual por su lado, olvidando su pasado. -afirmè._

_El asintiò mientras una vaga sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.- No pido màs que eso. ¿A que se debe la rima?_

_Cada cual por su lado, olvidando su pasado....- Es un dicho. -dije.- Adiòs._

_Empecè a caminar hacia la direcciòn contraria. Ya no entrarìa a la clase. _

_- Espera. -dijo Sai levantandose. Me parè y me dì vuelta. Volviendolo a enfrentar._

_- ¿Què es lo que quieres? -preguntè._

_- Antes de entrar al colegio, Ino vino por mi ayuda. Querìa que juntos los separemos a ti de Uchiha. -me tensè otra vez.- Al parecer Ino no supero su ruptura con el largirucho. -iba a replicar para defender a Sasuke. El no era ningùn largirucho, pero Sai ignorò el humo que salìa de mis oìdos.- Le dije que no me servìa de nada, y que no lo harìa. Le recomendè que buscarà otro macho, pero ella no me escuchò._

_Es una simple advertencia, como conocido tuyo. Ino no sabe sobre... sobre lo que pasò la otra noche. Tampoco creo que se enterè. Es solo para que estes atenta. Seguro que se tirarà a los brazos de Uchiha cuando estes cerca, para darte celos o para hacerte creer que tu noviecito te engaña. Como mucho creara un rumor, pero... no creo que su mente le de para mucho màs._

_Reì amargamente mientras Sai tomaba su mochila y se la colgaba en el hombro. En cuestiòn de instantes, desapareciò entre los pasillos. En cambio yo me quedè estatica en el lugar. Sopesando las palabas de Sai._

- ¿Què serìa capaz de hacer Ino? -preguntè al reflejo del espejo mientras me terminaba de peinar. Este no contestò. Tampoco sabìa.

Tal vez Ino serìa una rubia tonta, que se teñia con lavandina en vez de tintura, y tal vez no contenìa nada de materia gris en su mente.. pero, yo sabìa lo que una mujer ciega por el amor podìa llegar a hacer cualquier cosa. Màs si tenìa una mente tan retorcida como la de Ino. En toda la semana Ino no habìa aparecido, segun Sasuke parecìa que estaba de viaje. En fin, no querìa seguir atormentandome, lo bueno era que estaba advertida y que estarìa atenta. Ademàs ya lo habìa hablado con Sasuke.

¿Què podìa salir mal en mi quinto dìa de instituto?

El ruido de una bocina resonò en mi pieza. Me dì una ùltima mirada al espejo, tomè mi bolso y mi abrigo y salì. Una Hinata saltarina y un Sasuke sonriente me estaban esperando. Pronto llegamos al instituto. Era un continua rutina.

La primera hora pasò volando. La tenìa con Sasuke, que hacìa que todo fuera mucho màs divertido.

Me separè de Sasuke y Hinata. Esta era la una de la dos ùnicas clases que no tenìa con ellos. Arte. Cuando me sentè, Tenten ya estaba en el banco asi que nos pusimos a conversar mientras esperabamos al profesor. Escuchè una risa plastica, y luego otras risas, tambièn plasticas que se le unìan. Solo podìa ser un grupito, que habìa conocido muy bien en la fiesta de los Yamanake. Ino y sus falsas amigas, sus seguidoras. Las plasticas.

Tenten tambièn las miro, solo que no con el mismo desprecio que habìa en mis ojos. Ino se percartò de mi mirada y antes de sentarse me sonriò. ¡Mira que el colegio era chico! ¿Por què tenìa que compartir una clase con ella? ¡Uff!

Tratè de pensar en otra cosa. Por suerte, Ino a mitad de clases pidiò para ir a la enfermerìa. Con suerte su barrita de cereal le habrìa caìdo mal, o la habrìa intoxicado.

La clase terminò, y cuando estaba saliendo con Ino me percatè de las todas las hojas que estaban pegadas en los pasillos, o tiradas en el piso. Levantè una una.

¡¡¿ POR QUÈ ?!!

La foto del papel era mìa, con un chico que ni siquiera reconocìa en una cama. Abajo decìa "Sakura, Prostituta"

Dejè de leer, rompì el papel y empecè a correr afuera ignorando todos los murmullos. Al parecer aquellos "anuncios" estaban regados por todo el instituto.

Maldito instituto de pueblo pequeña con viboras como Ino. Ino,Ino.

Inesperadamente, me dejaron de molestar los altos comentarios de todas las personas mientras corrìa. De repente, me empecè a olvidar que estaba escapando. ¿Què mierda me importaba lo que pensaran los demàs? Tampoco me importò el hecho de que deje de correr hacia mi salida y empecè a caminar decidida hacia el almuerzo con todos los murmullos de fondo. La verguenza fue suplantada por el odio, la ira, la venganza.

¿Què me importaban los problemas que podìa llegar a tener?

Solo me importaba algo. Yo sabìa quien era la causante de esto. Yo sabìa quien lo habìa hecho. ¿Què màs da?

Pude ver como Ino estaba sentada con su grupo de huecas sentadas en la silla, riendose con unos de sus mugrosos papeles en la mano. Caminè màs decidida que nunca hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Maldiciones de todo tipo hacia ellas se formaban en mi mente. Pero no, solo habìa una culpable, resentida.

- ¡Sakura! -gritò Sasuke desde un lugar lejano. No importaba ahora. Solo tenìa algo por hacer.

LLeguè hasta donde estaba Ino, le encajè una piña en el ojo antes de que se percatara de mi presencia y me tirè encima de ella. Empecè a arrancarle el pelo, a arañarla... no lo se. Estaba mal, estaba sacada, loca. Solo escuchaba los gritos de todos los estudiantes en el almuerzo.

Sasuke no tardò en separarme con ayuda de Naruto y de no se quien màs. En vez de ver como habìa dejado a Ino, me liberè de los brazos de Sasuke y me fuì corriendo de aquel lugar. Ahora si querìa escapar. Pronto estuve lejos de aquel infierno. Y como si dios de verdad me odiara, empezò una lluvia tormentosa. Me empapè al instante. No sabìa hacia donde ir. Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto llegaron detràs mio, empapados tambièn, para salvarme.

- Vamos Sakura. -dijo Sasuke Me levantò del suelo con sus brazos y me cargò hasta el Volvo con Hinata y Naruto dentro. Me abracè a Sasuke mientras el me prometìa que todo iba a estar bien. Me aferrè a èl, màs que a nada en el mundo.

Sentì que Naruto arrancaba el Volvo de sasuke, y Hinata estaba sentada en el copiloto, mientras que Sasuke y yo estabamos sentados detràs.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Sasuke propusò quedarse conmigo al igual que Hinata. Pero me neguè rotundamente. No querìa estar con nadie. No derramè ninguna làgrima. No sentìa dolor. Si rabia.

Los saludè a todos antes de bajar. Naruto tenìa su auto en el estacionamiento del instituto. Hinata y Sasuke dijieron que se iban a encargar de desaparecer los malditos papeles.

- Sakura... ya sabes que puedo quedarme. -dijo dolido. Y entendìa. Pero ahora querìa estar sola.

- Perdoname. Quiero estar sola, Sasuke. Ahora me entrare a bañarme y me cambiarè. -dije apagada.

- Llamame si me necesitas y estaré aquí. -dijo antes de irse.- No lo dudes.

Entrè a mi casa silenciosamente por atràs. Me bañe y me cambiè de ropa. Estaba apagada, sin caer en la cuenta de todo lo que habìa pasado. No me importaba el haberle pegado a Ino, tampoco lo que pensaran los demàs de aquel rumor. Solo habìa un tormento en mi cabeza. El Pasado.

¿Què no darìa por volver atràs y no haber elegido aquella vida? Aquella vida nocturna y secreta que estaba atormentandome. Me arrepentìa de haber elegido lo incorrecto, y ahora pagar las consecuencias de mis actos. Yo me habìa olvidado del pasado, pero el pasado nunca se olvidarìa de mi.

¿Por què el pasado no me dejarìa de atormentar nunca?

El telefonò sonò desde el primer piso. Me imaginè que serìa Sasuke, asì que bajè dispuesta a atenderlo. Me sorprendì cuando antes de bajar las escaleras, vì que mi papà tomaba el telefono, seguido de Aiko. ¿No se suponen que estarìan trabajando ambos?

- Si...¿Què? -preguntaba mi papà alterado, mientras hablaba por telefono- Descuide. Mañana estaremos allì...gracias. -dijo enojado mientras colgaba el telefono con fuerza.

- ¿Què fue lo què pasò? -preguntò Aiko a Jiraya. Habìa aprovechado para esconderme, mirando desde las escaleras.

- Han llamado de la escuela. Sakura golpeò a una compañera, que esta en el hospital. Mañana tengo que ir para hablar con el directivo de la escuela. Se escapò de la escuela, tambièn. -respondiò enojado. Mierda, estaba en problemas.

- Con màs razòn debes hacer lo que te dije. -le dijo Aiko.

- No puedo tener a Sakura alejada de mi. -contestò aspero Jiraya a Aiko. ¿De què mierda hablaban? ¿Mantenerme lejos?

- El internado en Londes serìa lo mejor para ella. ¿Viste en lo que se convirtiò? Es una rebelde, Jiraya. Ademàs, el rumor que se corre de ella... lamento decirlo pero no es bueno para tu negocio. Los del medio podrìan investigar y llegar hasta este video.

Miraba perpleja y asustada la imagen. Habìa un video que sostenìa Aiko en sus manos. ¿Ino hubiera sido capaz de conseguir algùn video mio en el que yo...? ¡Haberle dejado casi sin pelo era quedarse poco! ¡Zorra, mal nacida! Ahora por su culpa la malvada madrastra de Aiko me querìa mandar a un internado, pero mi padre no me harìa eso..

- Solo serìa hasta que Sakura terminè la secundaria en ese internado -agregò Aiko.- Luego ella entrarìa a la universidad que quiera. Necesitas educarla. Si seguimos asì, sin leyes... vivirà en una anarquìa.

Jiraya guardò el silencio por un tiempo.

- Creo que serà lo mejor. Cuando Sakura vuelva le contarè mi decisiòn. ¿Podrìas arreglar los papeles para la inscripciòn del internado? Cuanto antes... mejor.

Corrì como pude a mi habìtaciòn sin hacer ruido. Estaba hecha un mar de làgrimas. ¿Còmo podìan deshacerse tan ràpido de mì? ¿Por que era mal para el negocio de mi padre? ¿Dònde quedaba el amor? ¡Era su hija!

Mi mente se quedò en blanco por un momento. Solo habìa una soluciòn a todos mis problemas. Escapar.

Tomè mi maleta y metì todas mis pertenencias importantes. Ropa, plata, regalos significativos, fotos, recuerdos y las ganas de ser feliz. Tomè mi celular, habìa llamadas perdidas de Edward. Con todo el dolor del alma, tirè el celular al inodoro.

Cuando ya estaba lista, era hora de decir adiòs.

_Jiraya:_

_Me enterè que quieres meterme en un internado. Gracias, pero decido seguir mi propio rumbo._

_Donde el viento me lleve es donde quiero y debo estar. Comprendo un poco, aunque sea un poco,_

_el porque de tu decisiòn. Espero que ahora me entiendas a mi. Cuando encuentre la manera de comunicarme, _

_lo harè y te harè saber de mi vida. No me busques, y agradecerìa que hicieras como que me fui al maldito internado al que me querìas mandar. No me causarìa risa que la policia me anduviera buscando. Necesito dejarme ser, necesito volar. Gracias por hacerte cargo de mi hasta ahora, con mis caprichos y mis rebeldìas. Solo quiero_

_pedirte un favor: SE FELIZ. _

_Adiòs, Sakura._

Decidì que me mostrarìa frìa en la carta. Tenìa muchas cosas que decirle, pero lo resumì a lo importante. Me acerquè a la ventana y tirè mi maleta hacia abajo, luego bajè yo por el àrbol. Solo habìa alguien de quien me querìa despedir.

No me importò que en el medio del camino la lluvia me volviera a mojar. Tipico de Forks. Cuando lleguè a la casa de Sasuke, agarrè una de las piedritas que estaba en el suelo y la tirè a su ventana. Volvì a hacer lo mismo unas dos veces màs hasta que Sasuke abriò la ventana, y me viò en medio de la lluvia. ¿Por què no toquè timbre? Fàcil, porque temìa encontrarme con sus padres. A esta altura, muchos podrìan conocer el rumor.

Sasuke tan àgil como siempre, saltò por la ventana y corriò hacia mi. Me acorralo en un àrbol cercano, y me diò un beso. Alarguè el beso, pensando que este serìa el ùltimo por un largo tiempo. Sasuke se separò, sin sacar las manos de mi cintura.

- ¿Estas mejor? ¿Què pasa? -preguntò preocupado.

¿Habrìa notado la desesperaciòn, el dolor y la despedida en mis labios?

No tuve màs remedio que contarle todo lo que habìa ocurrido, todo lo que habìa escuchado, y mi desiciòn de escapar. Màs del pasado que de mì. Sasuke entendiò porque llevaba un bolso enorme conmigo. Sin problemas, me levantò a mi y a mi bolso y me entrò a la casa hasta su habitaciòn en donde estaban Hinata y Naruto, quienes miraban incredulos.

- No te iràs. -dijo firme Sasuke, mientras aprisionaba mis muñecas con sus manos. Me encontraba sentada en su cama.- Te quedaràs conmigo.

Sasuke le contò ràpidamente lo que le habìa contado a Naruto y a Hinata.

- Sueltala, Sasuke. -dijo Hinata autoritariamente.

- No. -dijo Sasuke.

- Nuestros padres son demasiado estrictos, Sasuke. No dejaran vivir a tu novia en el mismo techo. Ademàs los padres de Sakura se enterarìan.

- Nadie tiene porque enterarse que esta aquì. -replicò Sasuke.

- Tampoco puedes tenerme secuestrada aqui, Sasuke. -dije con la voz rota.- Tengo que irme.

- No llores pequeña. -Sasuke me soltò las muñecas, para limpiarme las làgrimas que salìan de mis ojos. Era inùtil, ya que salìan nuevas làgrimas que volvìan a ocupar mi rostro.- Encontraremos la soluciòn.

- Esa es la ùnica soluciòn. -le dije entre susurros para que no se me rompiera la voz.- Escapar. Es eso, o que me encierren en un maldito internado, cruzando todo el oceano.

- ¿Esa es la ùnica soluciòn? ¿Te iràs y te olvidaràs de mi tan facilmente? -dijo Sasuke dolido.

- ¿Què dices, Sasuke? No te olvidarè nunca. Eres uno de mis ùnicos recuerdos alegres, nunca te olvidarè. Lo significas todo para mì. -dije llorando entre sus brazos.- No sabes lo que me duele pensar que tendrè que separarme de tì.

- ¿Dònde viviràs? ¿Vas a estudiar? ¿Còmo te vas a mantener? No, Sakura. No puedo estar sin tì. Ni siquiera puedo pensar el que estes lejos...

- Sasuke yo...-me interrumpiò.

- Entonces me voy contigo. -levantè mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya. Parecìa muy decidido.

- Estas loco Teme.-Aventuro a decir Naruto.

- No. Si te vas, me voy contigo. Donde tù estes, es donde debo estar.

Debo reconocer que la idea de fugarme con èl era muy tentadora. Y hasta me sacaba una vaga sonrisa del rostro. Pero habìa personas de por medio.

- ¿Y Hinata? -se tensò a mi lado. No habìa pensado en eso. Hinata y yo eramos las ùnicas mujeres en su vida, y las màs importantes.

Sasuke mirò a Hinata. A esta se le escapò una làgrima, y se acerco màs a Naruto.

- Tal vez sea hora de que te juegues, Sasuke. Tienes que crear tu propio futuro, junto a Sakura. -Hinata opinò.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio, para despues abrazarnos. ¿Serìa esta la despedida? ¿El final?

- No creas que no los visitarè, donde sea que esten. - Hinata prometiò.

- Y no creas que yo no llamarè para saber si Naruto te cuida bien. -le dijo Sasuke a Hinata.

Despuès de que Sasuke abracè a su ùnica hermana de sangre, y de que yo abrace a Naruto. Sasuke entrecerrò los ojos.

- Cuida de mi hermana, soy capaz de venir y romperte el cuello usuratonkachi. -amenazò, para despues sonreìr de costado.- Los extrañarè.

Me tirè a los brazos de Hinata y empezamos a llorar como niñas. Cuanto la extrañarìa. No hacìan falta palabras, yo sabìa cuanto me extrañarìa Hinata y yo a ella. Tambièn sabìa que ella nos vendrìa a visitar y que la verìamos cada tanto.

- Espero que la proxima vez que nos veamos, sea para su casamiento. -dije bromeando entre làgrimas de felicidad. Volvì a abrazarme con Hinata y Naruto.

Sasuke volviò y tenìa todo preparado. Bajamos en silencio hasta el garage. Subimos al Volvo, dispuestos a partir.

- ¿Què le diràs a nuestros padres? -preguntò Sasuke.

- Que deberìan estar orgullosos de ti. Que seguìste tu destino.

**Fin**

**bueno pues qui de nuevo chicas con el ultimo capitulo de salvame mmm no acabo como me hubiera gustado que acabara pero buenop fue una exelente historia de sumile fiften quien me permitio adaptar su ficc muchas gracias o ellaque sin su permiso esto no habia sido posible en serio jejeje tambien quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haver actualizado antes pero es que he tenido serios problemas personales que no he tenido cabeza para nada en serio que lo siento pero les prometo que voy ha seguir con las demas actualizaciones ok bye y dejen reviws …..**

_**Los deseos por mas inalcanzables o descabellados qe parezcan hay que animarse a intentarlos, arriesgarse a la aventura de dar el primer paso. Y una vez que damos ese primer paso, y aunque la lucha resulte despareja, siempre hay que seguir adelante. No hay que rendirse. **_


End file.
